Broken Wings of an Angel
by Tragic Lullaby
Summary: Mikan is a starving orphan. Except she isn't exactly normal, because time manipulates around her and she has killed herself too many times to remember, except she keeps waking up. Ever since she had stepped off a train leading to nowehere. RxR
1. Chapter 1

**D K: **I've really gotta stop making up new stories, but I grant this shall be interesting. I hope. The first part, the one in italics, is Mikan's memory so it is Mikan's pov.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice, but I ride the train to the end of my story XD.

_**Broken Wings of an Angel**_

**Chapter 1: **_**Falling**_

_They found me on a bullet train headed to nowhere. They asked me where I was going, I told them I was going to the end. They were confused and asked me what 'the end' meant. I kept silent, they wouldn't understand if I told them I was going to the end of a story, my story. They then asked me how long I had been on the train for._

_I didn't know, didn't remember._

_They would think I was crazy if I told them if this was my very first memory. They soon forgot I existed, like everybody else._

_And they left me there, on a train that was going to the very end. To the end of my life._

**-Present day-**

A blonde haired teacher sat at his desk, admiring the sunset. That is, until he was disturbed by a teacher yelling his voice. He stood wearily and went over to the door. What had happened this time? Had a student set one of the science labs on fire? Probably, that was so like them. He stuck his head out the oak door, expecting to see a student bowing at the end of Jinno sensei's electric wand. No, instead he saw a scruffy, wild looking brunette girl struggling in the hands of the strict teacher. She seemed to be wincing from an electric blow to the cheek. Narumi sighed and crossed his eyes, looking intently at the girl, "What is it this time Jinno? You caught a girl wandering to close to the gates again? She doesn't look like she is part of the students."

"No it is much more serious than that Narumi," snapped the older man, "I caught this girl _stealing _from the kitchens. Stole a whole loaf of bread and a block of cheese. What do you think of your mistake now, eh girl?" The girl glanced at Narumi, then away and after a couple of minutes continued to struggle. That earned her another zap on the cheek. Narumi examined her, this didn't seem like the average healthy girl. In fact she looked like a starving orphan, because she hadn't stolen money, just food. Getting that desperate was she?

"What is your name then?" asked Narumi, bending down to the girl's height. She looked terrified and shook her head, as if she didn't remember or…she just didn't want to give it away. Narumi sighed, "Fine then, how long has it been since you last ate little girl?" he patted her head, using his alice. Big mistake as it turned out because the girl grab his hand and bit deep into it. Narumi yelped and Jinno stung her again, which made her let go. The girl glared at him with disgust and went back to struggling. And then, a smirk dawned on her face as if an idea had dawned on her as well. She gave her body a twist and bit deep into Jinno's hand as well. He gave a yell and shook her off, unhinging her. She spat in disgust at the teachers' feet and tore off before they could grab her again. Narumi stood there limply, that girl reminded him of _her_. That little girl, she was just like a small wild cat.

**Mikan's P.O.V**

This place, it was like a maze, so big. I felt like Alice, lost in its depths, just waiting for a Cheshire cat to guide me out. How dare they do such a thing to me? They have no idea what I have to go through. I've had it tough ever since I got off that train leading me nowhere. Those people, they were wrong, they told me that I would have to get off in the end. I got off, and now I am truly lost in nowhere.

---

_Say it if it is worth saving me_

---

They shouldn't have bothered really, I could've kept on living me non-existent life on that train watching strangers come and go. Watch them acknowledge me and forget me. Never knew them, never wanted to. What is this, I feel dizzy, faint. I can't give in now, I have to keep running…

Have to keep…

---

_I'm falling_

---

**Normal P.O.V**

"Sensei!" It had been the second time that day Narumi had been called out of his relaxation. A student came skidding into the staff room, panting. "Sensei, there is a girl out there, she suddenly collapsed She came running out of nowhere, looking like a trapped cat, and then she suddenly went white and passed out. Narumi's eyes widened, could that be…that girl? What? How could that happen, she escaped from them two hours ago. Narumi would've thought that she would've at least gotten out of the school by now. Without another word Narumi followed the student. Sure enough the brunette girl was there, out cold on the floor. Narumi sighed and picked the girl up and thanked the students, who were crowding around.

"Who is she?" asked a purple-eyed girl. "She isn't from around here, you can tell by the uniform. Who is she Narumi sensei? She looked half dead. Koko?" She turned to a brown haired boy. "Can you read the girls thoughts? It might be a bit hard because she has passed out but, could you try?"

The brown haired boy nodded and closed is eyes concentrate. His expression kept changing, sadness, happiness, and anger. Then he opened his eyes again and looked at Hotaru confused, "Her thoughts are very scattered…but there was a lot about a train, a train to 'the end of a story'. There was also a lot about 'them' people who made her get off the train." Narumi looked at the boy interested, he had to admit this girl was strange. She had escaped two hours ago and she had only gone half an hour's distance, almost like while time raced for everyone else, she was stuck on the slow path.

**---**

The brunette opened her honey coloured orbs, feeling desperately hungry. She yawned, expecting herself to be back in her hovel on the alleyway. She blinked, looking around, unfocused. Since when had the alleyway been this bright? _Ooh…_she took in a deep breath as if she was waiting for a volcano to explode. The doorknob clicked, and the door creaked open. The girl was ready to fly at them, her eyes dancing with rage, fists pummelling. She wanted to get out; this place sucked the breath and life out of her. "Ah, so you are awake Mikan-chan," it was the blonde teacher, the one who had tried to find out her name.

Then it struck her.

"How do you know my name?!" hissed the girl, backing up against the window. The teacher looked at her and the window warily, as if he was afraid that she jump. She glanced out of it, _a person would have to be mad if they wanted to jump out of this ting._ Her eyes snapped back to the teacher, just as wary as he was. "Don't come any nearer to me. We can talk this out simply and then you can let me go. You don't want me here, I warn you. I'm a danger to you and every single other person in this school. Whether they are a teacher or a student."

"So you do talk, so you've become sick of wandering the slow path, just as you were sick of riding a train to nowhere," said Narumi coolly, helping himself to some tea. "Would you like some?" he offered, ignoring her incredulous look. "Don't look so surprised, the school has its sources in finding out your name. If you are so dangerous, why didn't you just kill us all when Jinno sensei caught you."

"H-how do you know about…about that? Nobody knows about that, except me! It is my secret! Get out of my head, leave me alone! You have no idea what is like!" the poor girl was on the verge of tears, "You have no idea! You are lucky to have a reasonably normal life! You don't have time being manipulated around you! Your time flows along with everybody else while my time, is disconnected from the rest. The many times I've killed myself, then woke up again, still breathing!"

**Mikan's P.O.V**

I was frustrated with this pretty-boy teacher, or was he a girl? Whatever. He didn't understand, nobody did. My secrets were tumbling out of my mouth, spilling onto the ground. All that anger I've held up for years, I directed it at him. I hated him, I hated all of them, "_Stop trying to understand me!_" I screamed at him. I forgot that there was a window there. The wind picked me up, ruffling my hair and clothes. I saw the teacher's eyes widened. _Not again, not again, _I choked inside my head. This was the second time I had died in a week, the first was because I had starved to death. I was terrified, not matter if I died a thousand times, I was still scared. Scared of that hollow darkness that tried to swallow me each time I did die. I knew one of these days my luck was going to run out.

**---**

_Heaven's Gates won't open up for me_

---

I fell from the window, curtains flapping around my shocked, white face. I heard the teacher scream my name.

_Mikan._

**Normal P.O.V**

Narumi ran to the window, hoping to grab the girl before she actually did fall. _Was that the truth, all the things she was talking about? Time manipulation, dying a thousand times and still breathing? A train to the end of her story? That was all true? _He could barely hear himself screaming. Was she was she really that woman's daughter? He couldn't believe all the anger and sadness that girl was hiding within that heart.

He didn't have to worry though because there was someone below, that Mikan would probably land on and squash. That was more likely than being caught. He watched the girl with pitiful eyes.

'_Oooof'_

Mikan had landed on something soft and squashed the air out of it. "N-nani," she squeaked. She looked downwards, she had landed on a boy, maybe a bit older than her. "Ah Gomen ne!" She shouted, and passed out.

**End of Chapter 1**

**Who is this boy ( I'm not telling!)? What? They feel like enrolling her, the orphan rascal?**

**Daemon Koneko**


	2. Chapter 2

**D K: **-writing on note pad- Need…to...finish…Bitter Sweet and…Silver Threaded Secrets. Right good. Welcome back to a new chapter of Broken Wings of an Angel. Anata wa dare means who are you? Kai is my own creation okay? Don't worry, it isn't to confuse you.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice but I would die a thousand deaths to be able to.

_**Broken Wings of an Angel**_

**Chapter 2: **_**Last one standing**_

_I never knew my parents, didn't even remember their voices. I guess their the reason I stepped off that train in the first place. I was tired of being the kid who sat on the train. A train to nowhere. I guess that was when I first found out about the time manipulation. I got off the train a 10 o'clock and realised that the bus to the city was leaving at ten thirty. I found the bus stop and waited, finally I turned to the woman beside me and asked when the ten thirty bus was arriving. She stared at me, stunned, and told me the bus had left four hours ago._

_I thought it was impossible, but as it turned out, it really wasn't. I kept on missing things, trains, flights, cars, and times. Whenever I ran away from someone, I either went too fast…or too slow. Too fast or too slow._

_Every clock was stuck on one time._

_12 o'clock._

**Present**

Mikan knelt by the boy who she had fallen on from the high window. _Don't let him be dead, kami-sama, don't let him be dead. It is all right if I died but no someone else, _she begged inside her head. The boy pulled himself up, groaning, "What on earth was that? I feel like a cat had fallen on me! Oh," he had spotted Mikan, "Well that sure isn't a cat. Are you alright?" Mikan looked up into dark, warm blue eyes. For the first time since the fall she examined her sort of saviour, or cushion really. He was older than her; he also had black hair and blue eyes. A blue star was visible beneath his left eye and he smiled at her. ((Fooled you!))

"Anata wa dare (who are you)?" squeaked Mikan, stumbling to her feet. This was a problem since she just recovered from a faint and was weak anyway. The guy looked at her concerned, obvious aware now of the fact that she was not part of this school and looked unbearably skinny. She blanched and looked away; _I shouldn't get friendly with strangers! _"A-ano…gomen ne, I have to go!" She tried to get her feet again and bolt away; she only got a few steps before her legs gave in again.

"I'm Tsubasa Andou…" the black haired boy tried to say, but Mikan had already turned away. He watched her fall to the ground again. "Oi, are you alright?" He shouted, running over to her. Mikan's bangs covered her eyes, as if denying his presence. She shook her head, as if clearing herself of clouds, and struggled to her feet again. She then turned to Tsubasa, fury uncontained in her eyes, but inside her head she was thinking, _I'm sorry, but no one can save me. _She turned and took off, not looking back, not falling down.

Narumi watched the whole scene from the window. He watched Mikan vanish, thoughtfully, "We need to stop that girl and take her under out wing, soon her luck really is going to run out, and she won't wake up breathing. Koko," he motioned for a boy to come out of the shadows, "I'm sorry to have to put you through all of that, you must be tired, so take the rest of the afternoon off." The boy nodded, thankful and walked out of the room. Narumi reached for the loudspeaker, and breathed the words into it, "_Could Natsume Hyuuga and Ruka Nogi please come the staff room without any incidents. Natsume, I don't want you to run away from this, think of this as a mission."_

---

The brunette wandered around the school, her sense of navigation completely useless. She couldn't find the entrance, to get out of this damned place. She glared up at the sunset, it looked as if time had manipulated around her again. She heaved an exhausted sigh and settled herself down at the base of a cherry blossom tree. _Does this place have no end? What do I have to do to get out of this place? With the train it was simple, I just had to step off it, even though it took me some time the gather the courage to actually do it. This place…it feels threatening to me. I hate it, I hate it, _she hid her face in her hands. _Is it my destiny to end up in the places I don't want to be? I never asked for this…never asked to be born._

---

"This better be damn important perverted teacher," said a black haired boy, lounging in one of the staffroom's armchairs. In another armchair beside him, a blonde boy gave his friend an uneasy glance. The raven-haired boy ignored it, "I could just as well burn this place up, just as I wanted to five years ago. So what is this "mission" you have for us?" he raised his hand to do the quotation marks around the 'mission' part. "And why did you include Ruka in this?" At this point the blonde boy opened his mouth to protest but was cut off by Narumi.

"Indeed this is important Natsume, and you aren't nine anymore," Narumi sweat dropped looking at Natsume doubtfully. "Are you sure you are up to it? I could always hire Kai Makita instead." Narumi smirked at Natsume's enraged face as he mentioned the raven-haired boy greatest rival. "That was what I thought. Now I need you to find a brunette girl wandering aimlessly around the school grounds. She doesn't have the school uniform on, and she looks like a starved orphan, which I think she is, so she won't be too hard to find. But be careful, she is as fierce as a cat, and will hurt you if she can, to get you away from her. She has an alice, except I haven't confirmed what it is yet."

Natsume smirked, "That is just too easy Narumi, and how much could a weak starving girl to us? Anyway, I could always threaten her with my alice." He ignored Narumi's frown at the suggestion. "This is not a mission, it just seems like a task. There are things much more dangerous. We don't need any more information." He scraped the chair back as he stood, motioning to Ruka to stand as well. "Except, we'll be wanting something in exchange for this. C'mon Ruka." Narumi watched the two leave, concerned, _I hope you know what you are dealing with Natsume._

---

**Mikan's P.O.V**

I woke from my dream of that blasted train, my hunger the better of me. I didn't care what they did to me anymore, I wanted food and not to die anymore. A drop landed on my head, making me look up. It was cloudy, no, not cloudy, _stormy _was more like it. There was a sudden crack of thunder, making me jump, and then the rain really came pouring down. I brought myself up against the tree, shivering like mad as the rain soaked me to the bone. That's when I heard them, footsteps, quiet and not hurrying. I felt scared, terrified, I was lost in a place I didn't even know, it was dark and raining so I couldn't see a thing. And now there were footsteps coming closer with every heartbeat. And then I heard a voice, colder than a winter's morning, "It isn't sensible for a girl to be out in the rain by herself."

---

_You tell me that you need me_

---

I was no fool, that voice meant danger; I drew myself even closer to the tree's protective trunk. So this time I was going to beaten to death, well that was new. But I had no intention of losing just yet. I just had to know who exactly my attacker was. But then I heard another voice, slightly warmer than the other one, more anxious, "Natsume, you are treating this too seriously, you are scaring her." Yeah, I was scared, but the fact that the second person knew made me angry. I lashed out.

"_I'm not scared! Leave me alone!_" I yelled, bracing myself for an attack. A pair or crimson eyes watched me from the dark. Seeing those crimson eyes, it made my heart stop, they were so cold and lifeless, but at the same time they burnt with a fire that nobody could put out. It was only then I noticed how much trouble I was in. Near to those crimson eyes, were two sadder, baby blue eyes. Those eyes looked so much kinder. "W-what are you doing here? W-why are you trying to hurt me?" I mumbled, words spilling out of my mouth and splashing all over the rain-soaked ground.

"Tch. We have been ordered to bring you back to the school, are if you do not come willingly, we will force you," the crimson eye's voice said forcefully. I snorted, like they could really force me. The crimson eyes flashed, "You doubt it do you little girl? Do you want to have a taste of it then?" A flame flared in the speaker's palm. My eyes widened, why didn't it go out like every other flame in the rain? Was this guy's life just as warped an twisted as mine. But as he lit that fire I could see, a ring of animals had surrounded me, destroying any hopes of escape. "What is your alice little girl?" asked the raven haired boy, his crimson eyes gleaming.

"What do you mean?!" I snapped, my brown hair completely wet and dripping onto the earth below me. "Stop calling me little girl!"

---

I hearing what you say

---

"I won't ask again, next time I'll just burn you," hissed the boy, "What is your alice."

**End P.O.V**

**End of chapter 2**

**Mikan feels threatened by these two boys. What does he mean 'alice'? It is kind of clear that this won't end without a fight.**


	3. Chapter 3

**D K: **O.o –twitches- I'm turning into a twitchy computer bug, people. I have all the symptoms, I twitch a lot. (Joking) Anyhow, welcome back to another chapter of Broken Wings of an Angel. What should I call this chapter? Hnnn…I've got it! Anyway I've been asked quite a few times about Mikan and Natsume's progress. Don't worry, it'll get there, I just don't believe in love at first sight. I believe it blooms slowly, like a flower after the winter's frost. XD

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice but I'll be standing by a sakura tree in the pouring rain. Kai is my character though.

_**Broken Wings of an Angel**_

**Chapter 3: **_**Keep Breathing**_

_I remembered that day all too well, the first time I died. I knew my body was finally going to give in after all the abuse it had been through. No body would miss me; I didn't have any friends or relatives to mourn my passing. No one knew if I existed, no one cared, no one had even thought about my feelings. This world, I hated it, it was such a selfish world. Everybody thought too much about himself or herself. I knew this, because I saw how they treated the homeless, how they treated an old lady lying in the street, pleading for help. They looked at her like she was dirt, so insignificant in their self-centred lives. Me? I took all that was left of my change and dropped it into her bucket. She smiled warmly at me and prayed for me that kami-sama would protect me for the rest of my life. _

_My breaths dragged out, catching like daggers in my throat. Funny that, my last thoughts was about that woman, maybe because she was the first person who ever smiled at me. I wished that she'd find a home soon and be happy and raise a family. I felt my body finally give in. I'd stopped fighting for my life._

**-Present-**

Mikan stared at the two boys, completely confused at what they were talking. The black-haired boy, Natsume, sighed, "You make me tired. I've already warned you, it was the last time I'd ask; now I'll just force the answer out of you. I want to know before the teachers do." There was a sudden, violent sound as a circle of fire bloomed and circled Mikan. She felt the sweltering heat scorch her skin, making sweat roll down her neck. "Now, little girl, what is your alice?"

"I've already told you! I don't know what you are talking about! _Shut up!_" shouted Mikan, feeling fury and fear pulse out of her. There was a sizzle and the fire spat at her, Mikan's eyes shut, thinking this was the end of her life again. Twice in one day, that sure was a record. But the fiery heat seemed to have diminished, and quaking, she timidly opened one eyelid. The ring of flames had vanished and the crimson-eyed boy was glaring at her, the other was just staring stupidly. Mikan felt a smirk dawn on her face, "It looks like we'll have to fight this one out without any fire." She flew at him, eyes burning, and hand balling into a fist. "This'll teach you to mess with me, jerk!"

Except to the girl's complete surprise, she missed him. She glanced around, angered, and spotted him on the other side of the blonde boy. He glared at her, bemused, "Do you want me to point out to you how many metres you missed me by? By at least four." She growled, practically burning with fury. "Now, I have no idea what your alice and since you put out my fire there is no point in trying to force it out of you anymore. So you'll come quietly."

"You wish, you insensitive jerk!" screamed Mikan, "You can't kill me, and you can't make me go with you! You are so _weak, _you can't even bring a girl back to a school! I can't believe they sent someone like you! If you think you are so strong, you'd fight me!" She never really finished what she was going to say though because…

**Baka!! **The girl was hit in the head by something behind her, knocking her out. She fell, helpless, to the ground. Behind her was a raven-haired girl, posing stylishly, a steaming gun her hand. She nodded towards Natsume and Ruka; "Narumi thought you needed help, since you were so arrogant. Anyway, so now that is over and done with, we can bring this baka to the school and have her enrolled by the school. She'll try to get out quite a few times of course." She sighed, "You two were taking so much time. Let's go." She clicked her fingers and a stretcher came rolling towards them. She lifted the unconscious girl onto the stretcher and started off again.

**---**

**Mikan's P.O.V**

That sound, I heard it again in my dream, just there, hardly audible beneath the drumming of the rain. It was the sound of a train on the train tracks, and as well as that was the ticking insides of a clock, and that person's voice. The one who cursed me, cursed me to have time manipulate around me, the person who cursed me never to die. I feel myself screaming but no sound came out, there was just the rain, the train, the clock and the dull undertones of that hateful voice. I wanted to run, wanted to get out of my head where these strange noises and things were haunting me. Wanted to get out of the place where I was most vulnerable, where those demons could find me, catch me and torture me.

---

_Wake me up inside_

---

My eyes flickered open at last, I could hear my screams now, and shocked, I closed my mouth. I was finally free from my mind for now. I sat up, wiping the tears from my face. I took a glance around me, suddenly feeling numb. I wasn't in the rain anymore, I wasn't by the tree, burnt to a crisp, or on the streets, starving, no, I was in a sunlit room. I knew what had happened, this school had finally caught me, and I don't think intended on letting me go again. I felt a presence in the room, watching me like a hawk. I turned my head, growling softly, thinking it was that blonde-haired, pretty boy teacher, but no, it was a violet-eyed, raven-haired girl. "Have you finished screaming yet?"

I blinked, my face flushing, "T-that, what you saw, ignore it, forget it. It was nothing, nothing. Who are you?" I asked, trying to turn the subject away from my dream. She smiled, that smile sent shivers down my spine, because it wasn't a kind smile, it was an I-know-your-secret smile. "Uh…" I murmured, transfixed by those purple, unfeeling eyes.

---

_How can you see into my eyes?_

---

"Sorry, I'm Hotaru Imai, I was the one who knocked you out with the baka gun last night, since Natsume and Ruka seemed to be taking their time, I didn't want any unnecessary wounds," said the girl, grin fading back to her normal dead-pan demeanour. I frowned, so this was the girl who spoiled my fun last night!

**End of P.O.V**

**Normal P.O.V**

**-after lunch-**

Narumi walked into the classroom of fourteen-year-old teenagers, who were making a terrible ruckus. The din seemed to deafen Mikan as she stood at the doorway, examining the class. They seemed all so healthy, compared to her skin and bones. The teachers had promised to get her 'fattened up' which almost seemed that they were waiting to cook her. Was this just the feeding area then? Where they waited for the students to 'fatten up' before taking them to the slaughter pen and eat them for their cannibalistic dinner? Mikan silently chuckled, it almost seemed that way. "Alright class," Narumi started, clapping his pretty boy hands, silence reigned over the classroom, although Mikan noticed that most of them were glaring up at the teacher. _Is he really that perverted? _Mikan asked herself, fascinated by their reaction. "Today," Narumi continued, "We have a new student, Mikan Sakura. Come out Mikan, don't be shy."

Mikan scowled at the teacher and muttered, "I'm not shy." She walked into the classroom and glanced around at all the faces. She recognised a few, the purple-eyed girl, Hotaru, the blonde-haired guy, Ruka, and the crimson-eyed boy, Natsume. She looked at Hotaru hopefully, waiting for her to shift over so she could sit next to the girl. The only other spare seat she could see was next to her worst enemy, Natsume. She examined the reaction of the other students, some were looking at her, interested, others couldn't care less if she walked into the classroom or not, and then there was the few who were looking at her in disgust.

"Mikan's alice is nullifying," confirmed Narumi, grinning at all the students, "Now, who would like to take her?" He looked around expectantly and Mikan saw a raised hand. "Ah, Kai Makita? By the way Mikan, Kai is the class representative here, the vice is Yuu Tobita." The teenage boy walked up to the front.

Mikan was totally captivated and didn't notice Natsume's glare at the other boy. Kai had slightly ruffled brown hair and very warm blue eyes. Mikan blinked up at him, and he stretched a hand outwards, "Nice to meet you, I'm Kai Makita." He seemed to be ignoring Natsume as well, by he sort of struck Mikan as someone who liked to control people, so she didn't shake his hand. He lowered it, his smile slightly wavered but it was still there. Narumi noticed the exchange between them, and decided things could turn hostile, because Mikan was right. Kai was exactly that, a person who wanted power and control. The teacher didn't want to say Kai's alice, it would just scare the girl.

"Alright then, Mikan if you would sit over there by Natsume Hyuuga at the back, I assume you have already met him," the teacher smiled mischievously at the hot-tempered boy. Mikan and Natsume glowered at Narumi, before Mikan gave in and walked slowly over to her seat, as if dreading this moment her whole life. Narumi wondered how this was going to work, with Mikan's time manipulation. He watched the two students ignore each other completely, Natsume turning back to his manga and Mikan looking out the window, as she wanted to be a bird…waiting to be free.

**End of chapter 3**

**Mikan's time manipulation starts to cause problems in her class, and a few students start figure out what is happening to her. What will they think of her? Will they become scared and chase her out of the place? Will they ignore her protests and heavy heart and torture her about it? Will they use her as their weapon, or toy? Or will they try and help her? Or maybe a mix of all of them?**

**Daemon Koneko**


	4. Chapter 4

**D K: **O.o alright then…anyway, thanks for the reviews. Err…how do I say this? I'm glad you like my story, but I'll just let you know, threats won't make me update right now. I already have someone who hurts me and he lives in my very own house. But anyway, not time to go on about my life, back to the story and another chapter of Broken Wings of an Angel.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gakuen Alice but I would fall out of a window, 4 stories above the ground.

_**Broken Wings of an Angel**_

**Chapter 4: **_**One more time**_

_Maybe there really is a memory before that one on the train. It isn't clear though and it is all jumbled up, but it haunts my dreams, until I can't breathe. Every night is living hell. The person in my dreams, it almost seems like he is cursing me. For me to never die, and for time to manipulate and change around me. Was he the one who left me on the train? Left me there, hopeless, just waiting for the beginning to end. What ever it was, I hated him, despised him more than any other human. It was as if he made me his puppet, his toy, to play with and then abandoned it in the world to see if it survived. And recently that puppet had discovered feelings, not pleasant ones, but still feelings._

_He was wrong if he thought he could still control me._

**Present:**

The cafeteria was crowded and full of chatter; the young brunette could see that you could easily get separated from her new 'friends' here. She clung to Hotaru's arm, and the raven-haired girl kept trying to dislodge her. Mikan tried to get as far from Kai as she could. It was obvious to see her partner was very popular, but what freaked Mikan out even more than those staring blue eyes, was the fact that she felt she already knew him, even before they met. The brunette tried to push him from her mind and turned to Hotaru, "So is this where people…eat?" She had never been inside a cafeteria before, having lived on the streets for most of her life, but it reminded her of a train station, people bustling to get to their seats, people waiting in line for their meal.

"Yes," replied the raven-haired girl, nonplussed, "Depends on your star ranking, your star rank is one so you'll go over to that line over there." She pointed to the line second to the left, and Mikan noticed that there was supposed to be a line next to it but there was no one in it. "The line on the very left is for no stars, but there hasn't been one of those for a while, that is why it is deserted." She departed Mikan to hover in another line, the line for very good students, three stars. Mikan looked at the line to the right of the triple star line. There were two people in it…two. Natsume Hyuuga, her enemy, and Kai Makita, her fear. Mikan felt very tempted to hide, to crawl underneath the table for a moment, but she resisted it and hurried over to her line.

A robot kindly handed her the tray of food, and she waited for Hotaru to turn up, but she was already there, sitting at a table with quite a few students. Most, no, all of them were from her class, so Mikan crept over, timid as a mouse. She hoped they would let her sit with them. One of the boys, a brown haired one, glanced up at her approach, nudging the girl next to him. The girl, who had pink hair, looked up at Mikan and smiled. "Hello, Mikan," they chorused, making everyone turn and stare, Mikan felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise up. A shadow fell across the table, across Mikan. The others looked up wide-eyed, gasps issuing from all around.

"You attract way too much attention little girl," crimson orbs met her own honey-chocolate ones. Students started whispering amongst themselves, Natsume _never _talked to a new girl. Mikan was getting glares from Hyuuga's fan girls and grim looks from Kai's own fan club. Maybe they were scared that Mikan would steal Kai away from them. _Like that's going to happen, that guy gives me the Goosebumps, _thought Mikan bitterly. But Natsume turned away from her and kept sauntering down the aisle with his best friend to his table, closely followed by their fan club. Mikan bit her lip, trying her best to ignore the stares of all the students, and sat down quietly beside Hotaru. She was somewhere strange now; she had to keep a low profile.

**Back in classroom, afternoon. Jinno's class.**

Mikan played with her pencil, bored, as she watched the teacher chatter on. She didn't understand a thing he was going on about, and his droning made her sleepy. She distinctly recognised him, wasn't he the guy who kept zapping her with his stick, the first morning. She grimaced, she had hated biting into his hand, she'd have much rather bitten into a slice of old bread. She completely ignored Natsume, who was sitting beside her as usual. Instead she looked around the class, trying to see if anybody else did not understand the teacher. Nobody, they were all scribbling down notes diligently, but someone turned to meet her gaze. Kai Makita. His deep blue eyes met her and she fell into a trance, like nothing else mattered. He gave a dark grin and held up three fingers. She felt three words run through her head.

'_Got to sleep. Go to sleep. Go to sleep. Go to sleep.' _They ran around her head, faster and faster. She felt her eyelids flicker and her focus begin to slide and that familiar sensation of falling. Her inner voice cried out, _No, I don't want to go to sleep, not there. I don't want to hear that voice again! _But it was too late for her. She fell onto the dark black floor of her nightmare. Fires flared up around her, scorching her skin, making her eyes water and her lungs gasp for fresh air. And then the sounds started. The familiar click clack of the train she had been found on. The click and whine of the clockworks in every clock she had even seen. The piercing scream of her own when she had died a sudden painful death, and the wracking sobs of a child dying in loneliness and despair. And that hateful chanting voice, laying out her curse and spreading it around her…and the beating wings…wait. What have wings got to do with anything?

The fires flared around her and she felt herself fall to her knees, coughing, fighting for breath. How terrible, to die in a dream. Then she noticed them, black feathers, spread out around her like angel wings. She felt fury burn through her, like the fire surrounding her, and she stood, strength restored. "What is this?" she screamed out at the voice echoing from the darkness, "Stop screwing with my head! Tell me what this means! Tell me who I was before you took me and made me your toy!" But instead of an answer she heard something else, many people, calling her name from far above. She looked up at the once dark as midnight sky of her dream world, there was a brilliant white light emanating from it and she felt herself reach up to touch it…

**--- What had happened in this classroom when Mikan fell asleep---**

Natsume had been reading his manga when the was a soft thud on the floor beside Mikan. He looked up from his manga, scowling, wondering what the annoying girl had done this time. Oh, she had fallen asleep. Natsume rolled his eyes and went back to ready, but he felt as if something was wrong. He glanced over at Kai who was smiling darkly, his concern grew, what had happened to Mikan could've been the work of his rival. That was bad. Natsume had seen Kai's alice at work many times, it wasn't pretty, especially when the victim suddenly stopped breathing. And somehow Kai always found that part the funniest. He turned his glare to the back of Mikan's new best friend, Hotaru. Imai seemed to pick up pretty fast, as she looked over her shoulder at Natsume, quite conspicuously. Natsume pointed over at Mikan and then over at Kai. No wonder they called Imai smart, she got the message immediately and put up her hand.

"Sensei," she said, a little edge of concern slipping into her voice, "Mikan has…" she sighed and gestured behind her. Many students turned in their chairs to catch a glimpse of what had happened to the new comer. Natsume watched Kai's reaction, and the class representative put up a great act indeed. He had a worried frown plastered all over his face, hiding his deceiving smirk, the bastard. Hotaru and Yuu raced the representative to Mikan, Hotaru giving him a partly hidden furious look. Yuu, surprisingly, got there first and he checked on Mikan. He gasped, white spreading over his face. "What is it Tobita?" asked Hotaru, calmly.

Yuu wasn't able to tear his eyes away from Mikan, "She…she isn't breathing, she…" words failed him. Natsume was stunned, Ruka horrified, and there were many gasps from the surrounding girls and slowly tears gave way. The first one to cry was Anna, and then her twin Nonoko. Soon even Sumire had tears rolling down her cheeks, but she quickly wiped them away before anyone could see, Natsume glanced at Kai, fury giving way as he saw the representative wipe away a smirk, but not quickly enough. Natsume knew he would deal with him later. Soon, the weirdest thing started, _Koko _jumped sort of and started _calling _Mikan's name. Soon afterward, Hotaru started, then Anna, Nonoko and Yuu. Soon almost everybody in the class was calling Mikan's name with the exception of Natsume and Kai, who were having a glaring match.

Then there was the quietest sound, almost like a squeak. Everybody went silent, watching intently. Mikan's lips opened to gasp, her eyes flashing open. Everybody watched in a fearful silence now, even Kai, as Mikan slowly sat up, eyes wide. She glanced a couple of times around the classroom before her eyes fixed onto Kai. She was staring at him like somebody had unveiled him and what he looked like was a monster…or more like a murderer. Kai was unnerved for a moment before he flashed a smile and stretched out a hand, to pull Mikan up. The audience watched amazed as Mikan recoiled and then stood by herself, slowly as if testing her strength. And…

_Slap!_

Everybody stared with stunned eyes, mouths agape, almost touching the floor. Mikan's eyes burnt as she looked upon Kai, who was wincing and raising a hand to touch his red cheek. "Don't you _dare, _do that to me again, do you here? You won't even be alive to regret it otherwise," she said in a deathly quiet voice, "What were you trying to do? Kill me? Well let me tell you something, bastard," she grabbed Kai's collar, making him flinch, and said in the coldest whisper anyone had ever heard, "_I can't die._"

**End of Chapter 4**

**Oooh exciting –bounces- I wonder myself what her classmates will do. Anyway, the review of the next chapter:**

**They just stared at her, like she was an alien, even Hotaru was uncomfortable around her.**


	5. Chapter 5

**D K: **Okay we are going to start off this chapter with a spammy thing, because I was getting bored and I need my imagination to run wild. Okay this is a bad, sort of random copy of a part of the chapter (scroll down the page if you don't want to read this). Alright, breathe and out, let the imagination run with the buffalo in the plains of Africa (do they even live in Africa, I'm not sure), here we go:

"_I can't die," repeated Mikan, louder this time, looking out at everyone. They stared back, blinking. "So if any one of you thought about me, you'll be deeply disappointed. Now," she took out about 500 pieces of paper, and stacked it on Kai's table. "Could you please read through these, Kai Makita, and sign it. I shall know if you don't read. Oh, hey Jin-Jins," she motioned over at the teacher, "Come here slave. I've been feeling parched after my death, could you please get me a nice mango smoothie and I am craving some passionfruit, oh and I also need a pool stretch chair, thing, you know the one."_

_Hotaru rolled her eyes and got out her infamous baka gun and pointed it at Mikan's death, "Oh good, that means I can shoot you a thousand times and more…I could never get tired of this." She pressed the trigger down hard, many bullets hit the girl, sending her spinning across the room, and landing into Jinno's paperwork._

**D K: **Alright then…I think I'll just stick with the main story huh? About the train, I don't know, I hate it as well; I wish I could just scrunch up that idea and throw it in my recycling bin on my Mac, it is driving me crazy. Let's just dumped Mikan in some beach resort, eh? Although that kind of ruins my plot. But enough of my chatter, on into battle! –Drags out knight's armour-

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice, but I however am having fun prancing around my room in knight's armour like an idiot XD.

_**Broken Wings of an Angel**_

**Chapter 5: **_**Not the only one**_

_It was so cold, so cold that it touched my bones. I sat shivering in the corner of an alleyway, trying to do anything to get warm, like ripping up newspaper. I tried my best to start a fire, tried to scrape the matches against the rock. They lit but went out before I could ignite the pile of sticks before me. I watched the other homeless beggars plead the passer Byers for food, water and warmth. I had given up doing that long ago, because the kept on ignoring me. So I sat there, scraping matches against the rock and trying to ignite my little fire. I watched the glowing golden windows of the rich people that had warm fires within. Then I heard something, from the woman and child sitting opposite me in the snow. "Mummy, will Santa come to all the poor kids as well, or have we sinned?" asked the child in a weak voice._

_Santa? I felt my throat dry up, who was this Santa? Did he come and save people from the cold? I waited for the mother to reply, hope dancing in my eyes. But the woman's reply was pitiful and full or sorrow, "I don't know dear, I don't know." The child just nodded and didn't say anything, except bury his face in his mother's shirt. I sighed, drawing my knees close to my body, to keep in the warmth. I looked up at the night sky. Whatever happened, there were still little kids out in the cold, hoping that Santa would come, on Christmas night. Those little kids, they could die, and never come back. Tears stung my cheeks, not me though._

**Present—**

"_I can't die,_" the words were whispered out of her mouth. The world seemed to stop and her classmates were staring, waiting on baited breath, as if they were waiting for the world to be destroyed. In a way it was really, something strange, abnormal had happened when these guys had arrived, and now something even stranger was happening. Mikan glared straight into Kai's deep blue eyes, before letting go of his collar, making him slump to the floor. Her burning chocolate-honey eyes swung to her classmates, who instinctively shrunk away, and then they snapped to Jinno. "If you would excuse me, Jin, I'm not going to be attending the rest of this class. I need to find a place to calm down." She marched away, her bangs hiding her eyes, before Jinno could say anything in return. The door slammed behind her, making everybody wince.

**---**

**Mikan's P.O.V**

I found a sakura tree, no, not any sakura tree, but the tree that I had dozed near when I was trying to find my way out. I stared up at its trunk, realizing it was seemed easy enough to climb. I pulled myself up onto the first branch, reaching for the second, and finally the third. I sighed and rested against the trunk, waiting for the last few lessons to finish. I wasn't going back there; no today at least, they all knew I was a freak. I had really wanted to make friends with them, be normal. I wiped a stray tear away. I had gotten really angry, I guess I overreacted, but I didn't these kids knew how to kill.

---

_Everybody's got their problems_

---

"Oi," a simple word startled me out of my deep thoughts. I glanced down; _don't tell me someone else has come to kill me. _"What the Fk went on in there?" There was a raven-haired boy leaning against the sakura tree. I groaned, because it was that Natsume jerk. Well I knew he wasn't a friend of Kai, but I knew from the way he walked, the way everybody gathered around him and looked up to him, that he wouldn't stick around a freak like me. Should I become angry again and scare him off, but he didn't like he'd be as scared as the Makita guy.

**End of P.O.V**

"That is none of your business," snapped Mikan, pointed looking away from Natsume. "Anyway, what did you come here for, to kill me?" As she spoke the last three words her voice rose and cracked. Her shoulders slumped, and shook. "I should have never come here, I never thought that the students were trained to kill!" she said softly. Natsume stared up at her with his crimson eyes.

"I didn't come to kill you," Natsume rolled his eyes, leaning back onto the tree. "I came because you are in _my _tree. Anyway, Imai and everybody are worried about, with the exception of me and that bastard of course. You should go back to the classroom and explain to them what is really happened. And so that you know, Kai's alice is to control people like his toy or puppet, he can make them do _anything_. Even kill them. So get out of my tree and go back to them, little girl."

Mikan blinked at the boy, a few days earlier, he was threatening to hurt her if she didn't tell him her 'alice', now he was trying to help her? It seemed so. She rubbed her puffy, red eyes. She climbed shakily down the tree, _maybe he was worried about me as well and came to check on me…but knowing Natsume, no. But it is still sweet to come though, he could've just ignored me. _She reached the bottom of the sakura tree and tapped Natsume's shoulder, making his head turn, "Thank you for helping me, Natsume." She beamed, "Although I'm still a little nervous about telling them what is happening to me. Have you already figured it out?" she turned her head to the side to look at him, confused.

Natsume rolled his eyes, "I have no clue what you are talking about, stupid. Now shoo, go away, go back to the classroom and apologise for walking out on them like that. Or I'll force you to, because you are worrying Ruka as well." He conjured a fireball up in his hand and brought it nearer to the end of one of Mikan's pigtails. Making the girl squeal and tear off into the distance. He smirked, "You have no idea how much everybody worries about you, do you, little girl?"

---

Mikan hesitated at the door, Jinno's class would've ended now, and the students had five minutes of three times. She was about to open the door when she heard her name on the other side. The brunette was startled and put her ear to the wood of the door, to listen in more. "She said she couldn't die," it was Anna's voice, "I'm really worried about her, what if she runs away. Hotaru?" Hotaru murmured something but Mikan couldn't make it out. Then Anna started to talk again, "I wonder how many times she has died, I mean, she must have been really alone and terrified. Koko said she fell from the fourth story window in the staff room. But she landed on Tsubasa senpai."

"She was also thinking about a train, and a voice, and clocks," said Koko confusedly, "She kept on having thoughts about that train. Obviously her death or…that death she did just then, seemed to have something to do with Kai Makita. Maybe he was using his alice on her." There were more murmurs and whispers; Mikan listened hard, her heart thumping, _Kai Makita's alice, Kai Makita's alice is controlling people, like they are his puppet or toy. _She gulped, sweat sliding down her forehead, this Makita bastard was eviller than Natsume. She didn't realise she was putting to much pressure on the door, until it suddenly opened and she fell through into the classroom. Eyes turned to stare at her, Mikan knew what they were saying inside their heads, or she could guess. They were wondering if she was still angry.

Mikan stood, meeting the eyes of Hotaru, who was sort of backing away, and blushing, "Um…hello everybody, I've come to explain. Well use see—" she started to say until she felt cold fingers wrap themselves around her neck. The class panicked, Mikan froze feeling that creeping edge of fear slice into her heart. She had never been this scared in her life, and she was beyond terrified. Instead of fleeing her worst fear she had gotten closer to it…too close for her liking, way too close.

"Nobody is going to move," that voice, it had so much venom in it that the brunette feared she was going to be poisoned. _Kai Makita's alice is controlling people, like they are his puppet or toy, _Mikan felt her heart speeding up. She felt the cold end of a gun, tap against her temple. "You, however, are coming with me, Miss Sakura. Or I shoot one of your little friends. Listen up," he shouted at the crowd of his classmates, "I am Kai Makita of the AAO. This Academy shall fall at the hands of the AAO. If you join us, your life will be spared, if you don't however, you'll end up dead." _AAO_, the sound rang a bell in Mikan's mind, _where have I heard that before?_

Suddenly the gun was knocked away from Mikan's head and she heard a loud thump on the floor behind her. She spun around, gasping. Hands of her classmates reached out to pull her back towards them, to keep her safe. Natsume stood over Kai Makita, his eyes cold, and the gun in his hand. Kai smirked, as if he knew Natsume wasn't going to kill him. The blue-eyed boy opened his mouth to speak, except Natsume stopped him, "I should have killed you earlier, when I really found out that you were working for them, Makita. Except I didn't, I was too weak."

Kai sneered, "Protecting her aren't you, Hyuuga. We both know what she really is. We both know you are too weak, where as I can kill a person without even hesitating. When did you find out by the way?" The classmates looked at Kai in disgust, Mikan was just about ready to march over there, grab the gun and shoot the murderer. "Are you really going to kill me, Hyuuga. We were once friends, you know that, don't you."

"That was before you joined them, and became the bastard you are now! The Kai Makita I once knew, is gone, dead," snapped Natsume, rage flaring up. "But your right, I'm not going to shoot you, I'm going to call the staff." He tossed his mobile at Ruka who instantly dialled in Narumi's number. Natsume kept the gun targeted on Kai, and the class listened into Ruka conversation.

"Narumi Sensei, yes this is Ruka. No, that isn't the problem, the problem is Kai Makita. No, that isn't it either. Makita is working for the AAO, and Reo. If you could come and collect him please. I know, isn't it tragic? He threatened Mikan to join AAO or we were dead. He has a gun; well really Natsume has got it at the moment. The situation is under control for the moment, nobody is panicking yet. You'd better hurry, otherwise Natsume will lose it and shoot Makita. Yes thank you, goodbye." Ruka hung up, turning to Hotaru and Mikan with a worried expression, "Are you two alright?"

"I want to kill him," muttered Mikan darkly, "Hotaru let me go, so I can kill the bastard." Hotaru shook her head, and the classroom doors burst open, revealing all the teachers. Then one last teacher came out of the shadows, making Natsume fall back, away from Kai Makita.

"Persona," whispered Natsume.

**End of Chapter 5.**

**Chapter 6 coming soon.**

**Persona? What the hell is Persona doing here? What fate will meet Kai, and Mikan is suspicious that Natsume knows a secret about her.**

**Daemon Koneko**


	6. Chapter 6

**D K: **Hmmm, how to make this chapter exciting? Hn, oh yeah, I'm sure most more of you have seen that Natsume has kind of cooled down in the past few chapters. Somehow I thought as he grew up he sort of grew out of his arsonist behaviour a little, it'd also make him more alluring to the fan girls. I found a really funny quote on the Internet. Here it is: "Where there is a _will_, there are 500 relatives."

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice but I own Kai however

_**Broken Wings of an Angel**_

**Chapter 6: **_**Wake me up**_

_The first friend I ever had was another poor, abandoned kid living on the streets. Seeing as I never had a friend before I didn't know how to act around him. He didn't care about this and said, "As long as we are together." He showed me the candy store, after we found a one-dollar coin on the street. I watched, shy, as he talked to the candy stores register lady to by a roll of bubblegum. I had never tasted something so sweet and alive, as we shared the bubblegum. He made the winter fun as we played in the cold and threw snowballs at each other. I had never laughed as much in my whole life as I did then. I never told him about my secret._

_Until that fated day, he never knew, what went on in my life. It was deadly cold; many beggars were dying in the snow, praying to Kami-sama to save them. We were snuggled together against the icy wind. I was sick, and my friend was afraid I'd die. So he told me fairytales, all the fairytales his late mother had told him. My favourite was the little match girl, because she reminded me so much of myself. She reminded me of last Christmas, where I had first heard of Santa. He knew I liked that story because he kept on retelling it to me whenever I asked. My coughs became harsher and harsher, and I knew that an asthma attack would come on soon. He had stopped speaking; I looked up into his face to see what had happened, if he was asleep. No, he was crying. I asked him what was wrong, and he told me._

_He told me he was scared of me dying, because it was exactly how his mother died, on a cold winter's day. He told me I reminded him of his mother too much. And he told me; he thought I was an angel that had fallen from heaven because of broken wings. I tried to laugh, to tell him that was nonsense but nothing came out except for harsh, wracking coughs. That was the last time I saw him. I had died, and when I woke up again, he was gone._

**Present**

Mikan's head whipped up to meet the masked face of Persona. He smiled coldly at her and then his gaze turned harshly to Kai as he stood next to the boy. "You were one of my students, yet you betrayed that Academy," he snarled, "You knew that your punishment would be harsh if you were found out. Yet you still obeyed Reo." He hoisted the boy to his feet and turned to the other teachers. "What to do as punishment." The teachers just shrugged, as if to say 'he is your student'.

"I don't think punishment will be necessary," an equally cold voice entered the room from beside Kai. Everybody glanced up, startled, a brown haired, purple-eyed man stood there, grasping Kai's arm. The teachers started forward angered, towards the man. The violet gaze turned to meet Mikan's, and he smiled coldly, "I see, so you are Mikan Sakura." Natsume glared and shifted so that Mikan was behind him. ((-Squeal-)) The man just glared at the boy and quickly tapped his wristwatch. The two, the man and Kai, vanished into thin air, much to Mikan's surprise.

"Who was that?" she asked Natsume, pushing him away from her, and glaring at him. _What the hell did he do that for? Jerk. _What she was more interested in however is why Kai Makita said, 'we both know what she really is'. _He'd better tell me, humph, _she glared at Koko, who gulped. _Stop reading my mind, Koko. I'm freaking ticked off._ She pushed through the crowd of her classmates to sit back at her desk, and gave the teachers a mocking smile. "I don't know about you guys, but I think class has started."

"That person was Reo," replied Natsume, returning to his seat as the teachers awkwardly left the room. Obviously Mikan's anger scared them as well. Natsume was losing patience with her, fast, "Why the hell are you so angry?" he snapped. This made Mikan snap as well, she stood, her chair scraping backwards. Her eyes flared as she met Natsume's. She wasn't happy, no she wasn't happy at all, neither were Natsume's fan girls. They started protesting against Natsume's ill treatment. Mikan ignored them.

"I don't give a stuff at what you think, Hyuuga, don't try and control me," hissed Mikan, picking up her bag and heading for the door. She turned at the last second because the teacher had asked her where she thought she was going. Mikan replied, in the snappiest voice the teacher had heard from a student, "None of your business!" Natsume watched her leave, slightly more than annoyed. Hotaru glared at him and went after her best friend. The fan girls were still going on about how Mikan was such a snob, and it was boring the teenage boy. When he had finally had it, he turned in his seat and told the girls to shut up.

---

Mikan used up another tissue, sniffing, as she sat next to Hotaru on the boarding house roof. "H-he is so stupid," sobbed the girl, "Why is it, that whenever he says something mean to me, I hurt so much. Hotaru!" Hotaru handed the girl another tissue, sighing. Obviously this girl had no idea what she was feeling. "He is a baka, baka, baka! And what Kai said earlier, what does he know about me? I hate him!" She shouted out into the night sky, before she started to cry again, and Hotaru handed her another tissue. "Ne, Hotaru, do you hate anybody real bad?"

Hotaru rolled her eyes, "Well first there is you, and then there is you, I'm joking Mikan." She added as her friend burst into tears again, "You know, you don't look that appealing when you are crying, so smile." Mikan looked up, the tissue she had raised to wipe away her tears stopped in mid air. She tried, she really did and the result was a shaky grin. Hotaru felt sad, something or someone had completely shattered this girl's smile many years ago. "That isn't it, Mikan," she said, as she pulled something out her pocket. Two sweets. "One for you and one for me," said the raven-haired girl.

--- **Next Morning **---

Natsume Hyuuga was walking down the hallway; he was late for class again, having spent too much time at the sakura tree. He didn't hear the sound of running feet behind him. "Natsume! Natsume, wait up!" a girls voice shouted at him from behind. Natsume turned distractedly. Mikan ran up to him, puffed out, and waited for a minute to catch her breath before launching into her talk, "I'm sorry okay? I've come to say sorry for yesterday. I overreacted quite a bit, I was just angry but I have my reasons. What Kai said yesterday…about you both knowing what I was, I want to know, because it is about me." Thin fingers found their way to clutching just a little bit of his sleeve. "Please tell me…Hyu—I mean Natsume."

Natsume smirked, there was no way he was going to soften up to this girl, but he was a little surprised that she called him by his first name. "That is for you to find out, little girl, and for me to know." He turned back to continue walking down the hallway to the classroom, but Mikan stopped again, a vice-like grip on his wrist. Natsume spun back around, starting to get pissed off with the girl. "Let go of me, Sakura! I'll burn you, I've already told you that I'm not going to tell you!" He glared into Mikan's defiant and determined face. _If I told you, you would cry, _Natsume thought bitterly.

Mikan smirked; obviously the boy had forgotten that she had the nullifying alice. She opened her mouth to demand the answer again; she would have if she weren't interrupted. The distraction came in the form of Sumire Shouda, screaming at Natsume's arrival and glaring with loathing at Mikan's hand on his wrist. Mikan dropped Natsume's arm like it was a burning hot brick, and looked at Sumire with an equal amount of disgust, "Don't worry Permy, I wasn't going to eat him." She slid past the two. "I'll leave two alone then," she said in a scathing voice, trying to hide the fact that she was hurt, and "I'm sure there is a spare room around here somewhere."

---

Now that Kai Makita had vanished along with his pal, Reo, Mikan wondered who her new partner would be. Would she even get another on? Or would the Academy decide she was too dangerous to have another student around her? She hoped not. It had satisfied her that Natsume and Sumire had come into the classroom soon after her, Sumire looking depressed and rejected, Natsume looking ticked off. What the girl didn't know though, was that she was becoming more attractive to the girls, after she had been fed up a little and wasn't a bag of bones. What had even more of an affect on them was her personality, she obviously wasn't afraid to stand up for herself. This morning they crowded around Mikan's desk, along with her friends and each one tried to indulge her in conversation. They went on and on about subjects that didn't even matter to Mikan, such as what movie she liked, what car she wanted to drive, and if she had this or that and so on. Natsume gave the boys glares out of the side of his eyes, but pretended to ignore Mikan.

Hotaru however was sharp on Mikan's mopey behaviour and Natsume's angry, slightly hurt face. The two had obviously had a fight; either that or one of them had said something that had hurt the other. It wasn't only that, but she also noticed that Sumire seemed rather down and wasn't as noisy as usual. Oh, it was clear now, Mikan had tried to apologise to Natsume and also demand for answers and then Sumire had bounced along and disturbed everything. Mikan had gotten angry because she hadn't gotten any answers and Sumire had interrupted her search for them. She said something that had made Natsume mad…then Sumire had tried to talk to him and he had said to her to piss off. Hotaru's fingers were just itching to get her hands on the baka gun and shoot the two idiot teenagers. Instead she motioned for Ruka Nogi to come at her command. Ruka reluctantly obeyed and asked in a weary voice, "What is it now, Imai?"

"You might've been too slow to realise but you do realise what is going on beside you?" asked Hotaru, but when Ruka looked confused she sighed. "Those two are having or had an argument, and now look. Hyuuga's your own friend, you should realise his feelings at least." The blonde boy's blue gaze turned to the two Hotaru had been observing. The brunette was now drumming her finger very loudly and she looked sceptical, the raven-haired boy had his arms folded and his expression was cold, he wasn't even reading his manga for Pete's sake. Ruka's eyes widened, obviously the two were bothered by the argument. Hotaru continued talking, "We have to come up with a plan to make them talk again, because knowing them, they won't apologise to each other, or they'll wait for the other to apologise first. So stubborn."

It was this point that Natsume had had enough; he stood suddenly, making everybody whip their heads around to stare. Natsume ignored them, "We are going Ruka." He gave Mikan a swift, parting glare. Sumire ducked her head pitifully as the two boys passed her. Ruka gave Hotaru a glance that clearly meant that he would talk to her later about the plans.

**End of Chapter 6**

**Ouch, so Mikan and Natsume aren't talking because of such a silly reason XP. Will this plan of Hotaru and Ruka's work? Or will the two ignore each other forever?**

**Daemon Koneko**


	7. Chapter 7

**D K: **Where was I? Ahem…(science test), ah that is right. Our dear Mikan and dearest Natsume are having an argument. Aren't I evil? Yes, JC-zala pointed has pointed out my mistake from the chapter before hand, the girls in Mikan's class aren't lesbians, sorry. It was a mistake, I meant the boys. Anyway, my head is running out of ideas, so once again; if you want something to happen in the story please say so. I'll see what I can do. Hopefully it'll fit the storyline he he. This have suddenly become much more complicated. Now here is where I thank everybody because seven is my lucky number. And it is chapter seven!

Thanks you to: _**JC-zala, FallenRaindrops, melissa1995, crimsonfire3, sherea, omgitschaeji, XXMikanXX, comicworm, Sunsun128, HolyCatty, kmc27, black moon-silver sun, Sunkised-chan, Duriansan, Norlyn Jean, I-LoVe-AnImEsSs, M.B.Savares. **_THANK YOU 4 REVIEWING!!! ♡

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice –mopes in a corner and grows mushrooms-

_**Broken Wings of an Angel**_

**Chapter: **_**Never let me go**_

_Yet another dawned in my pitiful, almost non-existent life. I was up early, as normal, hoping to find something for me to eat, and if I found anything extra, I'd give it to the other poor people on the streets. If things got desperate, I'd steal. I was rummaging through one of the garbage bins when I heard a cheerful, high-pitched giggle, over the wall. I climbed it, hoping to see one of the poor kids playing with a toy. No, instead I saw three girls all dressed to same way. It confused me. They were dressed the same way but it was slightly altered to their personality. They all seemed pretty happy. I wondered if they realised we were there, if they realised there were people, just like them, down in the gutter._

_I bet they didn't. They were too happy, they didn't seem weighed down like the rest of us did._

_Heaven help them._

**-- Present --**

The brunette and the raven-haired girls watched the older raven-haired boy lounged around on the wooden chair in the lush green grass, resting his feet on the round wooden table. Mikan knew this person; he was the person that she had first feel on, on her first day here. What was his name again? Tsumama? Tsukara? Tsu…basa? Yes that was it, Tsubasa! Whatever his name was, he was actually pretty cool. He told them that he dealt with shadows. "So Mikan-chan, what is troubling you?" he asked her, grinning. Mikan watched him out of the corner of her eye, could she trust him? No, the real question was, should she trust him? Probably not. "Did you have a fight with someone, Mikan?"

"Not really," Mikan replied in a robot-like, dull voice. She gave Hotaru her feistiest glare, "And I don't want you to tell him anything!" Tsubasa gave her the classic puppy-dog look, and she rolled her eyes, "Alright, I just said some pretty mean things to someone. Satisfied? Come on, Hotaru, I want something to eat." A memory filtered through her mind that made her even angrier, but with herself, _those schoolgirls…I'm just the same as them now. Giggling their little heads off. Pathetic. _She stomped away, not bothering to wait anymore.

**---**

"You know Natsume, if arguing with her troubled you so much, you should just apologise," said Ruka, holding his rabbit close as he followed his best friend to the Sakura tree. "You know, how Mikan's grown up and so on, that she has never really apologised to someone before because she has never had a fight like this. So it is going to be hard for her. I know you aren't the one who needs to apologise but…" Ruka trailed off, just watching Natsume, waiting for his reaction.

"Leave it Ruka," muttered Natsume, "It isn't for me to apologise, anyway, how'd you know that she'd forgive me if I did." He was frustrated; Ruka knew it, his expression softened. What if he lost his friend? Now, just as he was starting to cool down from the fiery young boy he used to be, would he lose him? Was fate spinning out of Ruka's control? _It was Natsume who saved me, yet I know next to nothing about him. He is one of _them. _He is supposed to be my best friend but he won't let me help him. _The raven-haired noticed his friend had stopped walking, "Hey Ruka, are you alright? You look kind of pale."

_Now I know, Natsume, now I know. _"Why are you trying to protect us?" asked Ruka in a strangled voice. "Imai, Sakura and I, why are you trying to protect us. Is it because we are supernatural and that the Anti-Alice Organization wants us, to kill us or to help them. How'd you come to know us?" the boy shook in Natsume's startled crimson eyes. "Yet what are you? What is Mikan Sakura? I know you are human for a start, but you are an incredibly smart one, unlike Hotaru Imai who is a mystic and physic. I am one of the elements. So what are you, what is Mikan?

**---**

Hotaru didn't follow Mikan; instead she got sidetracked, feeling a strange, unearthly voice calling to her from her subconscious. _Go to where Nogi and Hyuuga are; go to where secrets will be revealed, where your identity will be restored. Find the element and the secret keeper. _Hotaru's feet were taking her somewhere, by themselves, as if searching for an answer. She heard voices before she saw them. She followed them unconsciously, and found the two boys, _Hyuuga and Nogi. _"Secrets hidden in one human, we are just depending for a mortal to protect us. We suppressed the powers and memories inside of us, and we separated across the earth, only to later be found out by two boys. Yet one of us is out of control, can't control the powers," her mouth formed the words before she knew what she was saying.

"Imai," Ruka greeted the girl, "So you remembered as well." He turned to Natsume again, "Kai, the other boy, had turned, even when you tried to stop him, but you didn't really try did you. Otherwise you could have stopped him from turning." The two rather furious super naturals had the mortal cornered. Ruka continued to speak, "Just how did you find out about us? What is Kai Makita trying to do? What is Mikan Sakura?"

"Hotaru? Ruka-pyon?" an innocent girl's voice emanated from behind them. Natsume's eyes widened, crimson orbs fixed on Mikan's chocolate ones. The girl managed a weak, unconvincing laugh, stumbling back as the other two's gaze fixed onto her. "Ahaha, um, guys? Let's cut out the freaky stares and let's go back for lunch. Natsume, what is wrong with them? They've changed." She looked at the raven-haired boy pleadingly. "Hotaru would never seem this violent, nor would Ruka. H-Hotaru?" her voice stuttered as the purple-eyed girl started to advance on the girl.

"You don't remember," Hotaru confirmed, her eyes had changed. They seemed like they held all the secrets of the world and the universe. Mikan was fixated on them, she felt like she was falling into their depths, to be trapped there forever. "You don't remember anything at all. There is no voice in the back of your subconsciousness calling you to find the secrets, are there?" Mikan opened her mouth, except no sound came out. "Maybe if I probe your mind a little, you'll remember, or, if that doesn't work, we can have this mortal do it. Once you remember, we can destroy this worthless place and go back to where we really belong."

"You don't need to probe her mind, Kai Makita and the Organization have tracked her down and are already trying. If you try and force those memories out before she is ready, her life and powers would be at risk. I wonder how they welcome you back when they find out that you've come back without her," Natsume replied, expression hard as he tried to approach. "Nothing will stop Kai Makita if you help him by joining him, you'll just lose her. Kai wants to become God, and once he has Mikan, he can become God." He placed a hand on Ruka's arm. "I've kept your secret for this long, I've protected you for this long, so please do me this one favour and leave her alone."

"H-Hotaru," Mikan sounded like she was on the verge of tears, "What are you talking about? What are you trying to make me remember? W-what are you doing?" Mikan was seriously scared; this wasn't normal, not even for this school. "You've all gone mad, all of you. And I always thought I was crazy, you are all _insane!_" Tears started to break down Mikan's cheeks. She caught her friend's hand in both of her own. "Hotaru, stop this. Let's go back to the school together, 'kay?" Her gaze turned to Ruka when she realised it was helpless, "Ruka-pyon, snap out of, come on. Help me with Hotaru." The two looked at her blankly, making Mikan turn to Natsume, "Natsume…Natsume, I'm sorry for what I said before. Please, please help them, because they've changed. Where is the real Ruka and the real Hotaru, where are they?"

"I'm sorry Mikan, but you are looking at the real Ruka and Hotaru." He drew her against chest, and felt her stiffen, "I'm sorry about this, but I'll tell you our plans. We have to run, don't you dare look back at them, just keep running. Promise?" he whispered and asked her, her face pressed against him so she couldn't see Ruka turning into water but retaining his body shape, waiting to engulf them, and Hotaru glowing purple. "Don't look at them at all, alright?" Mikan muttered in agreement, "Alright, when I say go. Ready, set, _go!_" He let Mikan go, watching her tear off before following her himself, running at full speed.

---

**--- Mikan's P.O.V ---**

I tried to ignore my inner voice screaming at me to go back and look after Hotaru and Ruka. They were just sick, just ill, I kept telling myself. If I could just turn and run back to them…but no I had promised Natsume. I owed him since I had said such mean things to him earlier. But I wanted to turn back because they knew something about me. Not as much as Natsume did but they knew something. Maybe knowing that something could ease my confusion and help me figure out what had happened to me.

---

_This is how you remind me_

---

**End of Chapter**

**Two super naturals, now both waiting for their chance to dispose of Natsume and get Mikan. Natsume will have to use all his skill to stop them and the AAO from getting her. They owe him, all of them. So what is Mikan? Who is Natsume? When will these memories re-awaken, or have they started to re-awaken already?**

**Daemon Koneko**


	8. SUMMARY!

**D K:** I've noticed that a few of you are slightly confused, so here is the story line for these few chapters:

_Many years ago, Hotaru, Ruka and Mikan came down to earth because they were being hunted from where they came from. They were all criminals of the supernatural world. They got down here and suppressed the memories and powers of their own to stop people from finding them and to stop themselves from hurting people. Mikan used her nullifying alice on them and herself for this process to be complete, but she couldn't nullify her curse (time manipulation)._

_Two boys (Natsume and Kai) found out about their existence, they also knew that the AAO were hunting for super natural beings. For a time both boys protected the super naturals' secret and the super naturals. But then Kai turned to the AAO's side and proceeded to try and defeat Natsume to get to them. So, Hotaru knows what she truly is again, and is dangerous to the Academy, herself and her friends, so is Ruka. Hotaru is a mystic, Ruka is an element. So what are Mikan and Natsume?_

-twitchy eye- Okay I'm confused as well XD. I'll get on with the next chapter soon.


	9. Chapter 8

**DK: ** O.O lots of confused people, including me. XD I haven't been putting down all my thoughts and so on correctly on paper. So here is my current train of thought[Stuff 1000m on the rowing machine, I hate it! I can't breathe, practically! Yes, that's it. I just had a rowing trial; I got 2 mins and 14 seconds per 500 m, which means 4 mins and 28 seconds for 1000. _But let's not think about that! _Back to the story. Who can guess what Mikan is? Prize is: D K writes a story for you and you can make up the storyline XD

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice, except I wish through my coughing fit that I did.

_**Broken Wings of an Angel**_

**Chapter 8: **_**You remind me**_

_What is this? This isn't a memory; it is more like a dream. Clouds, a prison, feathers…black feathers. Those are soft black feathers falling from the dark grey sky. A woman softly weeping from the other side of the bars. Three shadows…what is this? It isn't all lined up, these dreams are scattered at the back of my mind. The floor, the floor is a giant face of a clock. The tick and tock as it clicks away, seconds drawing nearer and nearer to twelve o'clock. 5…4…3…2…1…I waited for those haunting bells to chime. They didn't…the clock stopped. Those bells were broken. And that voice; "This is the judge…I sentence you, Mikan Sakura, to a life-time of exile on planet earth until you repent your sins. This is your consequence, you can never die and every clock around you will break and stop on 12 o'clock. Only when you have repented, the bells will ring again."_

"_Father!" I screamed, "Don't let him do this, don't let him!" _

**--- Present ---**

Mikan woke up, sweat pouring down her face. She felt cold inside and her head pounded. "What was that?" she asked herself, opening her eyes she found herself looking into a mirror. She squeaked with shock as she stared back at herself. She was pale, no, she was _white! Maybe I should call in sick, I can't go like this! _She thought to herself and laid back onto her pillow, remembering yesterday's events. She heard on her door, and sprang up, hoping it was Hotaru. She hurried over to the door, relief coursing through her and opened it with a wide grin. Her face sort of fell, when she realised it was just Anna and Nonoko. They looked concerned.

"Are you alright Mikan-chan?" they asked, synchronised, "You fainted in the hallway yesterday, you looked really tired. Did something happen? Ruka and Hotaru didn't turn up to class after lunch. Did something happen to them?" Mikan just stared at them, _'didn't turn up to class after lunch'_ ran through her head. "Did something happen?" repeated the twins, leaning forward to stare into Mikan's face.

"A-ano…no, no nothing happened, I wonder where they went off to," she lied, hiding her fear for Hotaru and Ruka behind a fake smile. "Hmm, ah I'm calling in sick today, heh. I have a headache, so yeah, you go on ahead." She sighed and closed the door in their faces, looking sorry. She closed her eyes and fell onto her bed. "Hotaru, what happened to you?" she whispered into her pillow. "What happened to Ruka?" She clenched her fists and sat up, "I shall find you and save you!"

"You don't have to shout so hard, my ears are bleeding," a shadow was cast over the floor from the window, Mikan spun her head round, eyes wide. It was Natsume, she blushed, furious with him. He had made her run away from Hotaru and Ruka, so she couldn't save them. Mikan stood up slowly and walked over to him, drew her hand back and slapped him across the face hard. He bought a hand up to his check and gave a questioning, why-me look.

"There are three why I did that," snapped Mikan, "One, because you came into my room with out my permission, Hentai! Two, you didn't help Ruka and Hotaru and now they are lost and alone somewhere! Three, because I _hate _you and I always will. I don't care what you now or think about me! It is all your fault!" She seemed like she was on the verge of tears. "So get out of my window, I don't want to see you again!" She was really crying, "What if Hotaru or Ruka died? Who will I be able to tell my secrets to again? Or will I stay locked up inside, forever and ever?"

Natsume flinched at her words as if she was throwing darts at him. He climbed into the room, "I doubt very much that they will die so easily." Mikan opened her mouth angrily, he smirked, "Oh don't worry, I'm leaving the room, just not out the window, unless you really expect me to climb down three stories." He closed the window and locked it and then headed towards the door and opened it. "Make sure you lock the door, otherwise someone from the AAO could come inside and kidnap you, or maybe even Hotaru or Ruka. It won't be safe, either way."

Mikan stared at him, confused, "Why are you doing this for me? Why would it be unsafe if Hotaru or Ruka came into the room? It would be great if they did! Natsume!" She shouted after him, "Answer me! Pick up the phone already, stop letting it just get to your answering machine."

"Because I care about you," he closed the door with a click, leaving the girl standing there, stunned. _He cares about me? He…cares about me… _she brought a hand up to her face, _but do I care about him? Maybe? Oh, I don't know!_

**---**

Ruka paced the area restlessly, muttering under his breath. Hotaru lay against a tree, playing around with some metal and tools. They had obviously been there for some time. "He should be here by now, we agreed to meet peacefully! That guy…" as if on que, the bushes rustled and a familiar figure stepped out, grinning. Kai Makita. He was clad in very different clothes to what he had had on when he was in the school. He was smiling rather sinisterly and held a package in his hands. Ruka and Hotaru immediately forgot whatever they were doing and stood, advancing on the guy.

"I'm sorry I'm late, you must have remembered haven't you? You are supernatural beings, and Natsume tried to hide it from you, the fool. Mikan hasn't remembered yet has she, the process must go on slowly with her, otherwise she would be here. Let's make a deal," he smirked, his mouth curving into a grin, "You get me Mikan Sakura and annihilate Natsume Hyuuga and I'll get you back in your rightful place in where you come from, I'll also grant you permission to rule with me on the new earth after all this is done. All I need is that girl and my greatest rival dead, so he can't stop me."

Hotaru stepped forward, "They will not grant us back up there unless we have repented our sins and have Mikan with us. Can you really do all this? I think we will need more if we are to give up our pass, Sakura, for freedom. You know who she is exactly, and you know how much she is worth, don't you? They will give you the whole solar system just to have that particular girl under their eye. Once she remembers we shall capture and demand a ransom. That is our plan anyway, how can your's be better than ours."

"With me as a god, you'll be able to have anything you want. Have the humans as your slaves, kill the people you don't like," he sneered, "Really Imai, I didn't think that supernatural beings were that blood thirsty, I thought they were all peaceful people. At least until you lot came along. All I need is Mikan Sakura and Natsume dead; I'll throw in your allegiance as well." He was counting all the demands on his fingers, and pausing thoughtfully as if thinking of adding more. Hotaru bristled with fury.

"Fine, we have a deal Makita, we'll kill Hyuuga, get you the girl and form an allegiance," snapped Hotaru closing her eyes, "You better keep your problem, otherwise we are going to come after you." Something inside of her screamed, _you can't give up Mikan, you can't! She is your friend and will always be! How can you think of hurting her like this? Don't you dare lay a finger on Mikan, don't you dare._ Her face contorted in pain, she was not supposed to feel feelings like these. These feelings were for mortals, for humans. To love someone would mean the death of her. "Now, just go Kai Makita."

---

"Jerk," muttered Mikan under her breath as she paced her room, "Stupid jerk. He has no idea, doesn't he miss Ruka as well?" She looked out her window and noticed some commotion down in the forest. She blinked, was she hallucinating? Some of the trees seemed to have purple glowing around her. She pressed her face against the glass of her window. There was a sudden gust of wind and something even more amazing happened. Mikan was swept off her feet even if the window was closed and locked and a pillar of water shot up into the sky. It then changed direction and headed straight for her window. Mikan screamed as it broke through the glass and glass rained down around her. A shadow was cast over her, and Mikan, shaking, opened her eyes. Ruka stood over her a strange look in his eyes. "Ruka-pyon? W-what was that? Did you do that? Ruka-pyon?"

"Hello Mikan Sakura," there was something in her voice that made her crawl back until she was against the wall. "I don't think we've spoken before." Mikan's eyes widened, _that's impossible, we've spoken to each other before, what is he talking about? Is this Ruka? _He laughed, "I'm sorry, I should say that we haven't spoken to each other before with you hiding in mortal form while I am my supernatural self." Mikan was scared now, _where is Natsume when you need him? _"But I'm not here for a chat, I'm here to kidnap you."

"N-no, Ruka," she shrunk a little more against the wall. She only had one option now; to scream for help otherwise she was a goner. She took that option, "_SOMEBODY SAVE ME!!" _She screamed, closing her eyes. Ruka grunted in surprise and pressed hard against Mikan's temples making her slump in his arms. He lifted her up bridal style and head back towards the shattered window where the pillar of water was waiting him. He got about halfway there before the door slammed open. Natsume stood in the doorway, panting. Ruka smirked as Natsume came running up to attack him. He dodged the mortal's attacks and blasted Natsume against the wall with a canon blast of water.

"Pathetic," Ruka said coldly, looking his ex-best friend up and down, "Completely pathetic. You are nothing, mortal, against supernatural strength. We are delivering Mikan Sakura to Kai Makita as a present and then we shall come to get you and kill you. Although I am surprised Kai doesn't want to see it. Actually, that's a good idea, bring you to Kai and let him have the satisfaction of torturing you and then kill you. That'll add to our reward. Goodbye now," he turned back to the window.

"You supernatural people are cold and selfish, at the moment she is innocent, and she knows nothing! If you push her too hard she could be immensely dangerous! She is a weapon isn't she?" growled Natsume, winded. "Leave her alone, Ruka!" Ruka just snorted and climbed onto his transport, giving Natsume a cold satisfied smirk and flying away. Natsume punched the wall in his frustration, "Dammit!"

Mikan Sakura was officially kidnapped.

**End of chapter 7**

**Eep, Hotaru and Ruka are so dark! They are seriously scaring me. ( I think I'm going to have a nightmare!) **


	10. Chapter 9

**D K: **Okay, breathe in and out, nice long breaths. In and out. Okay, so capture Mikan is successful. Now it is part two of Kai's and the supernatural deal. Kill Natsume. (NO!!) But we won't get to that part first. First it is Mikan's "memories" and then we shall go on to Kai and Mikan. O.O yay someone won, I'm not saying whom though.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice, but Kai Makita is my own creation.

_**Broken Wings of an Angel**_

**Chapter 8: **_**I walk alone**_

_Another dream? Why must I have all these strange dreams? I opened my eyes to the tick, tock and clang of the giant clock. Shadows stood around me, furious and powerful. "Don't move!" they cried as I shifted my weight off my sore foot. My eyes widened, everything seemed to flicker and jump, like in one of those movies. What had I done? Oh yeah, that's right. I had broken the clock's bells, and killed. Killed…whom? These people standing around me, they didn't seem real. They just seemed like a bad nightmare, a flickering hologram. I couldn't move, one of my feet were trapped from beneath one of the bells._

"_The criminal has been caught, the criminals has been caught. We shall escort her to the courtroom immediately," reported one the people from around me. Criminal?_

**--- Present ---**

Mikan stirred, her eyes opening to darkness. Where was she? She was lying on the cold, icy floor of a cellar. This wasn't in the Alice Academy! She waited for the memories to resurface. That's right, she had been kidnapped by one of her own friends, Ruka-pyon! Her body ached from lying on the floor for so long, but soon her sight and hearing had adjusted. She heard voices, painfully familiar ones. Ruka's, Hotaru's and someone else's that she knew, it was a voice that sent shivers down her spine. "I won't let you kill her or hurt her, over the years she has grown dear to me, even if she is a criminal," said Hotaru firmly. A small smile crept over Mikan's face as she heard that, wait, over the years? She had only known Hotaru for a few weeks.

"There is no need to worry, but look, our hostage is already awake," footsteps came towards her and a hand grabbed her roughly pulling her up, and Mikan found herself face to face with Kai Makita. "Have a good sleep Mikan-chan?" He said in a sweetly poisonous voice. Mikan gasped and tried to struggle in his grasp, he laughed at her weak movements. "I couldn't have you hurting anyone little girl, so we injected some drugs into your blood. It'll weaken you temporarily, since these two wouldn't let me make you take it permanently, and it would've killed you." He smiled evilly, "You can feel it can't you? Flowing around your veins. It is amazing that you can move at all really. But although it is really tempting, I'm not here to poison you, I'm here to probe your mind, to get those memories stirring."

Mikan panted, slumping to the floor again, her arm still in Kai's vice-like grip. "Let me go, vermin!" She wheezed, looking straight up into his eyes. A hand moved and made Kai release his grip on Mikan's arm. It was Hotaru. "What do you mean 'memories', why should I trust you to keep me alive when you have already tried to kill me once." She put both hands on the ground to support her up."

"That's very true, but I doubt you could do anything about it," he shrugged, "Look at you, I mean, you look so pitiful and pathetic. But," he sent Hotaru a warning glare, "Let's not waste time. Look into me eyes," he grabbed the girl's chin, forcing her to look straight into his eyes, "I'm the one in control now." He used his alice on the girl, making her pupils vanish into the chocolate brown sea of her eyes. "Let's see how far we can reach into your memories, Mikan Sakura."

**--- Natsume's POV ---**

I rolled my eyes as the teacher's asked yet again what had happened. I couldn't tell them that Mikan, Ruka and Hotaru were all supernatural. So I said, "I think AAO's got her, they plan to use her…I think…" I trailed off. What else could I say? Nothing, absolutely nothing. God, these people better hurry up, Kai would be torturing her by now, seeing if he can release all those memories. So why am I sitting here? I gripped the arm of my armchair, damn them, why did they have to tie me down. Why? Did they ask if I was suffering from any concussion or fever? No, they went straight into business. Fucked up teachers.

_---_

_Come please, I'm calling_

_---_

"It will be very dangerous for the school if AAO had her," Natsume rolled his eyes once again at Narumi's voice. Were they really _that slow? _No kidding she would be dangerous and not just because of her nullification alice either. "Hm, how do you suggest we get her back?" You mean they only started thinking about that _now? _Okay, I don't need any more proof; they are really, really slow. "Natsume-kun," the perverted teacher turned to me, "Do you have any idea where they are keeping her?" Dude, if they wanted a mind reader, they should've gotten Koko, not that he was even there at the incident. So I knew a lot more then them, doesn't mean I knew everything!

**--- End of POV ---**

**--- Mikan's memories resurfacing ---**

_I lived in a family of four; my mother, my father, my oldest sister and me. I was the unrecognised child, nobody cared if I was around or if I wasn't. Seeing as my mum and dad always held parties I was the girl who brought out refreshments. Everybody loved my sister. At every party boys would crowd around her and she'd flirt with them. One or two would notice me but then I'd drift away from their sight, and they'd forget me. Mother used to be a human, used to, before she married father that is. The people were disgusted but they'd never go against my father._

**--- End of resurfacing, back onto Mikan and Kai ---**

Mikan gasped for breath as Kai released her from the trance. He smirked, eyes pinned to her weak figure, "Remember anything? Do you remember what you are? Your nullification must have worked really well if it took me that long to prise such an insignificant memory from behind those closed doors." Hotaru bent down beside her friend, glaring up at Kai. He snorted and turned to Ruka, "There is no time to waste, and I liked your suggestion. Bring me Natsume so I can torture him to death. No, I have an even better idea," an evil grin lid over his mouth again. "Yes, yes, it'll work. Natsume will do anything for me if he sees his little supernatural friends tortured. Mikan will do anything if she sees one of you tortured and you'll do anything if you see her tortured."

Ruka nodded reluctantly and vanished off into the day, his form of transport coming to his command. Mikan coughed, a speck of blood flying out of her mouth, "Those memories are all lies," she croaked, staring at the ground, "I…I never had a family, let alone a sister. Stop trying to twist me to your command! Stop it! Stop lying to me, I know what my life was. Just a child with an unfortunate curse, nothing more, nothing less. What would you know anyway, what would you…know? They condemned me on this wretched place just because I broke a couple of clock bells! My feathers went black and they will never ever come back, I'll be stuck on this place to the end of time!" Mikan's eyes flew open wide as she just realised what she had just said.

**--- At the staffroom ---**

Natsume was evidently more frustrated now than he was earlier, no frustrated is too simple. He was furious. "Shit, stop your useless chatter," he snapped at the teachers, "We have to go _now!_ Quickly before, they come back!" He struggled in the bonds, earning himself yet another lightning shock from Jinno's rod. He flinched but was unable to raise a hand to his stinging cheek. The teachers stared at him, but why? What was so difficult to understand about his sentences? They were stupid.

"Now why on earth would they come back so quickly?" asked Misaki sensei, frowning. "They would at least prepare which gives us time to gather a squad and rescue the three students from AAO's clutches. Just why would they come back? You tell me Natsume, since you seem to know. Just what will happen to those students while they're in AAO's hands?" The teacher walked over to the student. "Once you tell me everything I'll release these bonds."

**Smash! **The glass window behind them shattered, which drowned out Natsume's words. All the teachers were swept back by a sudden wave of water, sending them crashing into the wall, knocking them all unconscious. A familiar hand clapped over Natsume's mouth. "We can't have anyone awake while I capture you, not even the teachers, not even you. Don't give me that look Natsume, you knew I would come back for you," Ruka smirked, tapping Natsume's temples hard, making the raven-haired boy crumple back into the seat.

Unfortunately for Ruka though, the boy had woken up about three quarters of the way through the light back to the AAO base. They spent the other quarter arguing and struggling to get away to each other. Until the plunged head-long into the base, the were thrown away from each other and rolled across the opposite sides of the room, huffing. Natsume stumbled to his feet, looking quickly around for Mikan, Kai and Hotaru. He found them, Kai standing over the rather pale girl with her head bent, Hotaru comforting her. "It is good of you to join us Natsume," smirked Kai. "Now how about you say hello." He gestured to Mikan. Natsume tried to comprehend what had happened.

"Go on, say hello to the disgraced little angel."

**End of Chapter**

**The secret is finally out! What can they do now? **

**Daemon Koneko **


	11. Chapter 10

**D K: **There is nothing better to do after a long hard school day than to scarf down water thins and milk. –huge swallow- ah, nice, (those things are addictive) onto the reviews. Ducky-san, I read your review but I think you have the right to get an answer. I do not think I am abused; it is just this really bad sibling hate-hate relationship with my brother you see. Sometimes it gets really, really bad. Yes, everybody is right, this story was dark right from the very beginning. Anyway I'd better get another water thin before dad eats them all –disappears for a few seconds-

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice, I do, however, own Kai Makita and I'm going to tie him up. –Brandishes chain-

_**Broken Wings of an Angel**_

**Chapter 10: **_**Make me scream internally**_

_Earth, it was just too beautiful for someone as tainted and dirty as me. All those people, they were probably so caring to each other. I would soon found out. My huge black wings thudded against the air. I hope nobody saw. Hotaru said that nobody would care, but I think they would. They wouldn't want criminal angels like me on their green grass. We had everything planned out. I would nullify Hotaru's, Ruka's and my powers and hopefully my curse as well. I would also erase our memories. I wiped away tears; my family had betrayed me finally. My father wouldn't stop the judge from sending me away. My mother wouldn't look at me while she tried to deny that I was her daughter. And Misaki? She just laughed, but she sad she was sorry for me and then she cried. She really did, she cried while she held me. She didn't stop crying._

_It broke my heart._

**--- Present ---**

"You won't say hello, that's a pity, Mikan is hurt now. But while I have you here Natsume, I'll give you one last chance to join me," Kai's eyes dug deep into the other boy's crimson ones. "No? Yes? Come on, give me answer, Natsume, before we all die." He smirked as he saw Natsume's defiant expression. "I hope you don't mean to fight me, I'm not alone you know." He snapped his fingers and armoured men melted out of the darkness. A familiar man stepped up beside Kai, which made Natsume's eyes narrow. Reo.

Reo chuckled as he looked into the eyes of Natsume, "Oh, its you Natsume. You've grown soft I see, all because of the supernatural beings. You are scared of them getting hurt aren't you? Well, now that it seems that we have all three supernatural beings with us, it'll be easy to destroy the academy and rule the world—" He never finished his sentence because a fist hit him square in the jaw, sending him stumbling backwards. Everybody blinked, unsure at what had just happened. It was Ruka who had punched the guy. Reo was startled and confused. Kai sneered and nodded towards two men behind Ruka, who rushed forward and detained the boy, no, supernatural.

"It is surprising that you are the first to go against our order, trying to protect your friends are you? How loyal," Kai chuckled, his eyes boring into Ruka as he struggled in the men's grip. "Throw him into the spare prison cell, oh, don't worry little criminal, you shall be joined shortly by your ex-best friend. The girls however, will stay up here." He stared into Ruka's blue eyes. "Goodbye little boy." He clicked his fingers, and the group of three disappeared. Kai nodded towards Natsume, "I hope you are enjoying the show. As you can see, I'm in charge now, nothing will change that."

"The angels will come for us!" spat Natsume, "They will go to war with earth once they've found out you have her!" He stood shakily and the other guards started forward, but Kai seemed to be enjoying this little show of power from Natsume and shook them off. The raven-haired boy conjured fireballs into his hands. "Now release them Kai, or I burn down the place and you!" He knew he was weakened and that his fire wouldn't hold out long.

"Oh really?" Kai darted Mikan a look, "That won't work Natsume. Stand Mikan." To Natsume's horror the angel obeyed, dragging herself to her feet and staggering over the other boy, putting herself between Natsume and Kai. Natsume's eyes widened as his gaze met the chocolate brown gaze, and to his shock he found that her pupils had faded away. "Give it your best shot now Natsume, I won't stop you. But could you really hurt an innocent girl? Nay, Angel? I doubt you could, you are too soft." He smirked, scanning the Kuro Neko up and down. "Why are you doing this? Doing this for aliens? Aliens who threaten to destroy our world? And you save them and keep them a secret? The world is disappointed in you Natsume."

Natsume lowered his hands, fire disappearing, "Whatever, just let her go of your trance." Kai nodded and Mikan gasped, stumbling on her feet as she was released from his hold. Hotaru stabled her, glaring at Natsume and Kai and helping the girl back to the corner. But Mikan didn't want to sit down. She wanted to kill Kai, just get a gun and shoot him. Then blood would stain their perfectly green grass again. Her giant, translucent black wings folded against her body. Hotaru pulled her back down forcibly. Natsume turned away from their pitiful look and didn't resist as the guards grabbed him. He would come up with a plan later.

**--- Gakuen Academy ---**

"We hope to find the for students soon, but students are now to go quickly to classes at all times, and when going to the boarding house to go there immediately," said Jinno-sensei, speaking into microphone sternly. "These people are very dangerous, so we warn you to keep well away from them. That is all," he finished speaking and murmurs started up. They were all confused, this hadn't happened before! Ruka's and Natsume's fan girls were crying. Mikan's and Hotaru's friends looked anxious.

"It's weird for four students to suddenly go missing," said Tsubasa, talking to pink-haired, Misaki.

**--- Mikan's P.O.V ---**

The floor, why was it so cold. My cheek felt icy against the concrete. Natsume huh? That name felt like it had no meaning to me anymore. Immortals weren't supposed to love mortals. He might have meant something to my human 'form' a while back. But I can't seem to remember what he meant now. I just know that he and Kai were the ones that were supposed to keep our secret. What does Kai want? Power? Can't he think of anything else? I Mikan Sakura, should find a way back home. Humans re twisted and ugly, and so are angels.

But Angels don't long for power.

**End of Chapter.**

**Sorry if it is short, I have writer's block.**


	12. Chapter 11

I think I've gotten over my writers block for the meanwhile. That's my problem, I can never concentrate on one thing. DX. Holidays are up and running…my mum is down with the flu. So essentially, I'm in charge of the house. Oh, and Reo is a human, don't worry. Thanks for all the reviews and hits, it really has made me feel special. Over 4000 hits, w00t!

Well, my dear readers, this story is going to draw to a close soon. But look out for its sequel won't you? I'm planning to name it Heaven on Earth.

**Disclaimer:**

I only own Kai Makita. I just feel like throwing darts at him at the moment. I do not own Gakuen Alice because, that is just impossible. But I'll give you guys a call if I do end up owning it, which is like, never.

* * *

_**Broken Wings of an Angel**_

**Chapter 11: _Who knew_**

_I'm scared. Nobody knows what happens to the angels that are banished and sent down to earth for their sins. Nobody knew if they died or lived a happy life, because they never came back. One knows when an Angel has done something wrong because when they do, their feather gain a shade of black that they can't wash off._

_When they had done something really wrong, all their feathers turned pure black. Like mine._

_Murdering an angel was one of those crimes, breaking the bells makes it even worse. Nobody had broken the bells before because nobody had gotten that far. It was a dare you see. A stupid dare ended my life. As they gave me my task of what to do on earth to replenish the pure whiteness of feathers, my eyes widened. Why did they insist on giving me the hardest task?_

_A task that would only cause me pain._

**--- Present ---**

Glowing white wings brushed against the air. Pink hair ruffled and swayed as the wind rubbed against it. The graceful figured sighed, frustrated, and landed daintily on a rooftop. Misaki couldn't believe she was doing this. All this for her little sister. Yet those bastards had taken her and were going to use her! This would be terrible. A war of Heaven and Earth, how horrible. _I'm only doing this for Mikan, there is no way I'm doing it for the Element and the Mystic. I wonder if…she tried completing her task, probably not. Her nullification of their memories and powers must've been pretty strong if she couldn't remember me; _Misaki took off into the air again.

She knew she seen by some people looking up at the clouds, but it would be nothing compared to what they would see if things went wrong. A building caught her eye, a warehouse. AAO. She sent a message through her earphones, "Narumi-sensei? I've found it."

"That's good Misaki, please feel free to break in and grab Mikan," Narumi's voice buzzed over the wireless. Misaki grinned; this would be fun, socking a few stupid humans in the jaw, which was what she was best at. Oh, this was so much more fun than flirting with guy angels. The boy angels were pompous anyway.

"Hyaaaaaah!" she screamed as she broke through the window with her shoes. Heads turned, eyes bulging. The scanned her up a down a few times and she rolled her eyes, big mistake. She sent a flying kick at them. "This is for my sister, you bastards." When they had been finally knocked out, she grabbed Kai by the collar and hoisted him over to the nearest wall. "Where the hell is my little sister? Where are you keeping her?"

"Oh, so you are a fully-fledged, healthy angel huh? Compared to your pitiful sister," Kai seemed rather calm. "How touching that you would come and rescue her. I bet you had to sacrifice a lot to come down to earth. Isn't it sad that you came all this way, and I am not going to tell you where she is?" Misaki's eyes burned with rage she dropped the mortal from her vice-like grip. "You see now, Angel, Mikan owes me and also Natsume, because we found out about their true identities on the train and kept it a secret all these years. So this is repayment. If you want your dear sister back, you'll have to wait. Feel free to look around, but you won't be able to take her."

Misaki growled and stomped away. She found the cellar stairs and went downwards to find to figures bound and gagged. She squeaked, but ventured over. Two guys, she recognised one of them, the Element dude. The other seemed human. She spoke, "I'll ungag you guys if you tell me what happened. You'd guys better be quiet, alright?" They nodded fiercely and she bent down to undo their gags.

"You are an angel right?" asked Ruka, "You are her sister, why did you come? Kai doesn't intend to let her go, not until he gets what he wants. Which is to rule of course, rule the heavens and the earth." Misaki nodded frowning, it sounded like the guy all right. "I can't help you Misaki, I'm just as weak as Hotaru and Mikan, we can't use any magic right now without draining our life away. I'm not sure about him though." Ruka nodded at Natsume who was clearly awake. "His name is Natsume, he is the other human who knew about our secret."

Misaki nodded, "I won't make you do any magic Ruka, just come with me. We'll make the kid come with us, he could be useful." She hauled Natsume over her shoulder. "Okay, we need to go quietly now." Ruka agreed, standing, in truth he couldn't wait to get back to Hotaru…they had been separated for too long. "Papa is king now, of heaven. He wanted to bring back Mikan because he knew she had been through much pain, so she can come back to heaven, so can you two. But you must remember, until your sings have been totally cleansed, you shall be disgraced and will not be allowed some privileges."

Ruka gasped, "You mean, we can go back there? So your father is the king, doesn't that mean that Mikan is a princess? How did the last king die?" Super natural beings took turn in ruling the kingdom of heaven. The last king had been an Element and related to Ruka. It pained him to know that his kind had lost certain privileges now that their king had died. "Ssh, don't mind that now, I can hear footsteps." Misaki halted. Heart hammering. Would she be caught now, after all the trouble? Over her shoulder, Natsume started to stir. All people held their breath until the footsteps had passed.

"That was Kai and Reo, those bastards," Natsume spat and struggled in Misaki's hold, like a cat. She set him down and he stared at her wings, "You are an angel as well. Did you come for Mikan? Ruka, has anything happened to Mikan What has he done to her?" He watched the two start to smirk as they looked down on him. "What now?" he asked, clearly irritated. He didn't have the time for this, so he glared at them, "Whatever, I'm going to find her." The other two followed behind him, still smirking.

The floor creaked on their way up, how many floors did this building have? Natsume was getting more and more irritated and prickly, Misaki more and more anxious for her sister and Ruka anxious for Hotaru. They reached the top floor, rather silently and found the two girls, guarded and caged up. Both were unconscious. They were watched by almost ten people, two of which were Reo and Kai. To Natsume and Misaki's fury he had a hand on Mikan's temple. "He's going through her memories to use them as arsenal later!" Misaki growled softly, "I'm going to kill him!"

"I'll be a distraction, Kai sort of trusts me and I won't be any more use anyhow. I have great acting skills. When they seem distracted enough, attack," without waiting for their answers he stumbled into the room. All the people looked up startled as Ruka collapsed to the floor. "Hyuuga's allies…" he gasped and spluttered, "They b-broke in…I barely managed to escape and I came…came up here t-to warn you! They are just too powerful…they defeated my animal friends." Big, fake tears leaked out of his baby blue eyes.

Kai managed a sinister smile and released Mikan's mind from his hold, he walked over to the boy on the ground. "That is very good of you Ruka…but there is no need to worry, I have absorbed a lot of power from Mikan." Natsume gasped quietly. This guy really was serious about making himself a god. "I bet that angel had something to do with it," a look of fury came over Kai's face. "But there is no need for that now, I have both of the King's daughters in my building. They'll hand control over to me." He started to laugh insanely. Misaki and Natsume started forwards. They flew into the crowd of criminals.

Within seconds all except for Reo, Kai, Misaki, Ruka and Natsume were out cold. Kai glared coldly at them, "So this was all a ploy, to get your beloved supernatural girls back, eh? Foolish, I'm already much more powerful now, so much more powerful than you. So, either join me or die. Heaven and Earth shall be under my control. Your precious academy shall burn." He clicked his fingers and Mikan and Hotaru rose from their places. The cages opened and they came out to stand beside Kai. Their eyes were blank. "Would you really fight the things you came to save? They are just my tools now.

Natsume's eyes widened, from the looks of things he was supposed to fight Mikan! The youngest angel braced herself in a fighting position then put her hands together and shot a jet of blinding white light at Natsume making him crash back into the wall. He felt his vision spin for a minute. "Mikan," he whispered as the angel stopped a few steps in front of him. He couldn't hurt her, he just couldn't. There was no expression on the girl's face. He spared a glance at Ruka and Misaki who were holding off Hotaru.

"What's wrong Natsume?" Kai asked sweetly, "Too scared to face her? You know where she gets all her power? Her feelings. She must hate you quite a lot if she was able to do that." He chuckled evilly. "And I thought you were going to make things interesting, no, you'd prefer to make them easy instead. Destroy him Mikan, and then we won't have anything to stop us. Destroy him. Send him into oblivion. Remember everything wrong he did to you." Mikan held up her hands to shoot another stream of the blinding white light.

1…2…3…Natsume braced himself, but nothing happened. He looked up into Mikan's face. She had a frustrated look on her face, like she was fighting something. Kai frowned, he seemed to know something was wrong. Was she fighting his hold? Natsume watched amazed a huge tear leaked from her stunned eyes and trailed down her cheek.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

Coolies, it seems like Natsume is the only one I haven't made turn to Kai's side. Something I'll have to do in the next story, fufufu. I think there is only going to be two or three more chapters after this before the curtains close and we open up on a new story.

Adieu until then.


	13. Chapter 12

**W**ell hello again. Here we are with another chapter. On the final chapter and with the beginning of the new story, I shall put up dedication.

**Disclaimer:**

I only own Kai, and I grant my reviewers permission to throw darts at him with me.

* * *

_**Broken Wings of an Angel**_

**Chapter 12: _Flames to dust_**

_I felt panic thud through my heart. Why was I doing this? Why? This was a stupid dare that Ruka told us to do. This would land me somewhere that I would never forget. But on impulse I just kept on going. I wanted to defy my family, wanted to defy the fact that all angels were supposed to be good. The bells were just above me, hanging from the giant clock the kept our kingdom in peace. I slipped on the glass floor that was below me. The glass floor that was a mirror of the clock. My wings…they were turning grey and greyer. They unfolded and I flew up to the bells. "Oi! What are you doing here?" The guards were too late, I reached the top of the largest bell and stood on it, my hand tightening around the rope holding._

"_You can't do that! That rope is unbreakable!" snapped the guards from below, looking up at me in panic. A sinister, frightened smile pulled at my lips. Let's test that theory. Bright white fire burned in my hand, burning the rope. "Stop! STOP THAT RIGHT NOW MS. SAKURA!" But I didn't stop, couldn't stop. My eyes widened as panic as the last piece of rope was burnt. I was falling…falling…_

**--- Present ---**

The brunette angel gritted her teeth, trying to stop the tears and tried her best to focus all her hatred for everything into her hand, to kill, to maim. Wasn't that what she was, a killing device? She wasn't an angel, because angels didn't kill. She had already killed, hadn't she? Those two guards at the bell tower, they were dead. But something else was fighting, fighting inside her, fighting Kai's control. She looked into Natsume's eyes, this feeling, it wasn't hate. It was something much more painful. "I-itai," she whispered, hugging herself, "It hurts, why does it hurt?"

Kai smirked, he knew he could get control of this situation again, "Because he is hurting you Mikan. It is a secret spell he has. Feel your pain, feel that hatred. Destroy him! Now!" Mikan glanced at Natsume as if to say, _is that true? _Natsume tore his eyes away from the scene in front of him to see how Hotaru was going. Ruka was out cold and Misaki looked like she was going to be knocked unconscious as well. "He had let his guard down Mikan, destroy him!" screeched Kai.

"Mikan," Natsume stood and walked slowly over to the distressed angel. He folded his arms around her. "Don't cry, please don't cry." Mikan struggled, trying to push him away but she couldn't muster enough strength. He glared at Kai, daring him to do something. Mikan felt the pain come back in full force and decided that Kai was telling the truth. She struggled even harder, to free herself from the pain. She finally managed to shove him off, she was really crying now.

"BAKA!" she screamed at him, much to Kai's satisfaction. "Don't come near me! Don't come near me! It hurts." Natsume was stunned and hid his face behind his bangs. Mikan felt her heart clench with sadness and she glared at him, shaking. She raised her hand again, to deal with the final blow. Natsume didn't do anything…just watched her. Then Mikan's mind flashed with a memory.

**Flashback**

"_Your punishment, Mikan Sakura, is to be sent down to earth until your feathers turn pure white again," said the High Judge. Black feathers fell around Mikan, making the room seem darker than it actually was. "You know what to do Miss Sakura, you have to nullify your memories and powers along with your friends'. Be careful that no human learns of you super natural state otherwise you could throw Heaven and Earth into war. You'll be even more disgraced then." He banged his hammer on the oak table, making everybody clamp their hands over their ears._

"_How do I repent?!" exclaimed Mikan, she was being held back from getting up there and wounding the old man. She looked at him with hatred, "How the hell am I supposed to repent?" She struggled wildly and glanced at her friends, Ruka and Hotaru who were already unconscious in the guards' grip. "Let them go! I was the one who did it!"_

_The High Judge smiled coldly, "You are to love, fall in love with some stranger who you don't even know. And have them love you back, Miss Sakura. This is the hardest repayment for an angel. You did something that no Angel has done before and so I think you should manage something that no angel has managed before. It'll be extraordinary if we ever see you back here, Mikan Sakura."_

_They have to choose the most painful task! The most painful, no one has ever managed before. "You sick bastard!" she yelled, "You want me to die from the pain, don't you? You hate me! You don't want to see my face again do you? Well I hate you as well! I always have and I always will!"_

**End of Flashback**

The white ball of light swirled in her hand and she gasped, was she really…had she really…had she really fallen for the guy? But that memory was also filled with hate and she felt the power surge through her fingertips. In a quick smooth action, she fought Kai's control and redirected the beam of light at the one she really hated, Kai Makita. His blue eyes widened, stunned as it forced him backward into a wall, and knocked him unconscious. His hold on the two super natural girls was released and Mikan stumbled backwards. Backwards into Natsume's arms. Reo gaped at them, and at Kai and ran for it. There was no trouble from him. Mikan sighed heavily and fainted.

**--- Alice Academy ---**

The sick bay was full of people; all wanting to reassure him or herself that everyone was indeed all right. The Teachers wanted an explanation but they knew it could wait until later because the five students looked exhausted. It had been three days from the day they had returned from the kidnapping. "Natsume, Natsume, wake up," sobbed Sumire, rubbing the boy's hand. She was being over dramatic. Anna, Nonoko, Yuu and Koko stood over Mikan and Hotaru's beds.

Mikan's eyes flickered open and people gasped, crowding around her bed even more, she sat up slowly. "Where am I?" she asked, looking around at everyone, they all beamed back at her. "Eto…hello minasan! Ah! Where is Hotaru, Ruka, Misaki and…Natsume?" she asked and peered around for answers. Narumi forced his way through a gap in the crowd and stood before Mikan's bed.

"Ah, you are awake Mikan, that is good. I'm having a chat with Misaki so if you could come outside with me?" Mikan nodded and slid out of bed. She followed Narumi quietly to a room. In there sat the teachers and Misaki, grinning from ear to ear at her sister's appearance. Mikan sat in a seat beside her, a little stunned that her sister would even bother coming back to earth to find her. Narumi sensei locked the door so the wouldn't be disturbed or heard. He sat down with the other teachers around a table. "I was hoping to speak with Hotaru and Ruka as well except they are still unconscious. So can you explain things?"

"Gomen Narumi," started Mikan, and took a deep breath, "Nee-san and I are angels, Ruka is an Element and Hotaru is a mystic. Hotaru, Ruka and I were sent down to earth because we had committed a sin and we had to repent. We could only go back up to the heavens when we had repented. I nullified our memories and powers and we started our lives as humans on a train. Natsume and Kai came onto the train and found out about us somehow but kept it a secret. They all, Ruka, Hotaru, Natsume and Kai, got off at the right stop and ended up here in the academy, but I got off at the wrong one and so I had to live life as a orphan. It was really weird, I didn't know why all the clocks seemed wrong. But it was even weirder when I died and came back to life, which was when I figured out that things were wrong. I kept on having weird dreams about trains, voices and clocks.

'Then I ended up at The Alice Academy which was where I was supposed to end up at the start. That's when I met you guys and you know what happened then. Then I think the nullification on Hotaru and Ruka broke and they remembered who they were. They made an agreement with Kai to kill Natsume and capture me, and that's how we got kidnapped. Kai made me remember and Misaki came along and I think she released Ruka and Natsume and they came up to find Hotaru and me. We fought them because we were under Kai's control, and yeah. Except," Mikan started, "Kai Makita isn't defeated yet! I think this has come to the worst, Heaven will have to fight."

"Yes that is a problem," Narumi said sadly, and turned to Misaki, "You've already told me your story, so you are taking Mikan, Hotaru and Ruka home then." Misaki nodded and Mikan gasped. She was allowed to go home! After all these years, she was allowed to go home. "Your father has been made King of Heaven, Mikan, didn't you know?" he smiled at her, "I also have a little secret, but I'll tell you on your last day okay?" Mikan nodded. She was sad that she had to leave earth and…

"Iie! I'm not going to leave, I'm not go to leave!" What she was leaving behind finally struck her, "I can't leave! Not now!" Her heart started to hurt again. She was going to leave Natsume behind. Natsume. "I don't care what you say, I'm not going to leave!" she huffed defiantly and headed towards the door.

"Mikan," Misaki said, following her, "This is no place for an angel to be. Someone could find out about you again and capture you for power. If you stay here Kai will find you and hold you for ransom again. Do you really want to see that murderer in charge of Heaven? Do you want to see your family and friends die." Mikan wrenched the door open and charged outside, Misaki caught up to her and stopped her. "It'll be for Natsume's safety as well. Think about Natsume."

**End of Chapter**

* * *

-sighs- Next is the long awaited, last chapter DX nuuu. I'm excited and kind of sad, but remember, this story is going to continue in its sequel. –sniff- I need a tissue. Well Mikan has finally admitted she likes Natsume. So what about Natsume?

Find out next time in the last chapter of Broken Wings of an Angel.

Adieus!


	14. Chapter 13  The Last Chapter

And so we come to the last chapter of Broken Wings of an Angel. Hah, It has been a journey, 'ey? The end starts now…

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Gakuen Alice, I just own Kai. Kai you pigheaded jerk!

**Dedication:**

To all those who read my story, thank you.

Thanks to those who reviewed, you kept me going.

To those who loved my story so much, you are the best.

To Yume, Kari and Angela; thanks for being great roleplay buddies and getting me on Fanfiction in the first place.

Thanks to Rising Phoenix and Green Pea Soup for being the best friends in the whole entire world XD.

_**Broken Wings of An Angel**_

**Chapter 13: **_**I'm never alone**_

_They found me on a bullet train headed to nowhere. They asked me where I was going, __I told them I was going to the end. They were confused and asked me what 'the end' meant. I kept silent, they wouldn't understand if I told them I was going to the end of a story, my story. They then asked me how long I had been on the train for. I didn't know, didn't remember. Then they asked me the weirdest question, "Are you an angel?"_

_I was rather amused, and looked at them as if they were slightly weird and shook my head. Their names were…Natsume Hyuuga and Kai Makita._

**--- Present ---**

Mikan didn't turn up to the class, three days after she had woken up. Everyone was rather surprised, since Mikan had become an important member of the class. Ruka and Hotaru didn't come either. Natsume was rather surprised and…suspicious. Mikan was never absent, although he had noticed over the few days that she had seemed a little sad. Narumi stepped into the classroom and Natsume glared at him, demanding answers, as did the rest of the class. "Where's Mikan, Hotaru and Ruka?" piped up Koko.

Narumi looked surprised, "Didn't she tell you? Mikan, Hotaru and Ruka are leaving with Misaki today. They aren't coming back. They should be…well they told me that they were going to leave at the Sakura tree." Everybody stared at him like he was crazy. How could they 'leave' when they are standing next to a _tree? _Natsume however, knew that they were supernatural beings. He stood and with a short, sharp 'excuse me' left the room at a run.

**--- Sakura Tree ---**

The brunette was busy staring at the school, wistfully, wishing she could stay there. With Ruka, Hotaru, Misaki and Natsume. "Mikan," Misaki said softly, putting a hand on her sister's shoulder. "Are you ready? It is time to go home." Compared to Mikan, Misaki seemed sparkling and glittering with whiteness. Mikan glance at her own feathers, they were a dullish grey; at least they weren't black anymore. She nodded, sighing and turned to face the others. "Just wait until we get home! Mother and Father shall flower you with gifts!" Mikan doubted that very much, seeing as she wasn't quite popular with her family.

"Oi! Polka dotted panties girl!" a familiar voice startled them out of the reverie. Mikan turned around stunned as a raven-haired boy ran towards them. Mikan blushed and hid her face behind her bangs. Here he was again, and had to spoil it, it was going to be hard to go back now. His words caught her mind, _polka dotted panties girl? What does he mean but that unless…_

"NATSUME!! YOU PERVERT!!" Mikan punched the boy in face, sending him flying. "BAKA!! That's it! I'm leaving!" She turned around, anger emanating from her, "Right, Misaki let's go!" But she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned, was it Natsume? No it was Narumi. "Narumi-sensei!" she gasped, bowing slightly. Misaki didn't seem surprised.

"If you could come and spend a few minutes with me, Mikan," Narumi sensei led the girl over to a secluded area. The young angel stared up at him, confused. "I knew your mother. She was my idol, until she vanished a couple of months after she graduated from the Academy." _What did this have to do with anything? _Thought Mikan. "What I mean is, your mother was human, and so you are half human as well. And also, when you get up there, can you tell her that Narumi says 'hi'?"

Mikan's eyes grew wide, "Oh, so that's your secret! Did you know right away, when you first saw me?" When Narumi nodded she smiled softly, "I'm sure mum will be pleased to know you still think about her." Mikan sighed inwardly, _it's so strange, I've changed a lot through my time here. I used to be so rebellious. I wonder if it is because of…Natsume. _She glanced over Narumi's shoulder to see Natsume heading towards them. "I should be going soon Narumi-sensei, thank you for enrolling me in Alice Academy, it really has been great."

"It's alright Mikan, I should be getting back to my class, take care of yourself, alright? And you are always welcome to come back for a visit sometimes," Narumi smiled and patted Mikan's head and turned to Natsume. "I'll leave you two alone for a while, don't take all day Natsume, you do have come back to class and Mikan has to leave." He left the two standing there, all alone. Mikan hid her face so Natsume wouldn't see her blush.

"You should've told me you were leaving," Natsume said coldly and quietly, making Mikan wince ((Natsume you JERK!)). "Why did you leave me in the dark?" Mikan's eyes widened, Natsume was angry with because she hadn't told him. "You are going back to Heaven aren't you? All of you," Natsume's voice began to crack, "What about me? Am I just supposed to sit here and wait for you to come back? Well, Mikan, I'm tired of waiting." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a giant bear hug.

Mikan felt the tears rising to her eyes again. Why, why did he have to make this harder and harder? Was it to make her see what she was leaving behind? Bastard. Why did her love life be so screwed up? "Gomen ne, Natsume," she pushed her face into his shirt, which was soon going to be drenched from her tears. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I thought you would try and stop me and it would make it harder for me to return home. I would stay if I had a choice, but if I did, you could get hurt, all of my friends could get hurt, my home could get destroyed," Natsume's eyes widened, she was doing this for him. "It hurts to leave, it hurts."

"Okay Mikan, it's okay, I forgive you," replied Natsume, soothing the upset girl. "I knew you'd have to return one day. Do you remember when we first met on the train? Kai and I seemed to know you were different straight away. You acted differently and you said the weirdest things. I…" Natsume flushed a brilliant red, "I…I think I fell…in love with you then." He hurried the last part as if it was better said fast. Mikan frowned and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that, you were speaking too fast," she said, "I know you said you 'fell' what do you mean by that? Did you trip?" Natsume groaned inwardly, this girl was actually really dense. "Tell me Natsume! Oh hey, you are red; do you have a fever or something? Maybe you didn't rest long enough after we came back," she tutted like a worrying wife. "Mou, Nat—" she was cut off as Natsume pressed his lips onto hers. She felt her face heat up with a blush. It was kind of obvious what he had said now.

They finally broke off for air, and Natsume spoke again, "It hurts me too, to see you leave me, Mikan. And I'm not sorry for kissing you, even if you might like somebody else who is, you know, an angel as well, because this might be the last time I see you. You always acted as if—" Mikan put a finger to his mouth to stop him from speaking. She was laughing, for the first time in forever, she was laughing.

"What on earth are you talking about Natsume?" she wiped a stray tear away from her eye. "Me like some angel? I don't think so," in Natsume's eyes she seemed to be glittering and her feathers pure white. "I love you too Natsume." Those three words are weird, somehow they seem so hard to say and yet so easy…but once they are out you want to grab them and shove them back into your mouth and swallow them. "And what's this about me not coming back? Of course I'm going to come back! I don't care if anyone tries to stop me, it is just, I haven't seen mum and dad for such a long time, and I kind of miss them." She smiled, "I'm not a criminal or shunned anymore Natsume, thank you. I'll miss you, but I'll come back," she frowned, "You'd better not cheat on me."

"What are you talking about," snorted Natsume, "As if I would cheat on an angel who can pack one hell of a punch. I thought Angels were supposed to be graceful." He bent down to capture her lips in another kiss. After a few minutes, Mikan pushed away from Natsume. He was making it hard for her to leave. This would've been so much easier if she had hated him and he had hated her back. She brushed a tear from her eyes. She would miss earth, so much. Natsume took a deep breath, "I guess its time to say goodbye then, for now."

"Yeah," she nodded, "Gomen ne, Natsume, ja ne!" She ran off, trying to force down the sadness in her throat. He loved her, she loved him, but she was leaving him. Life just had to be one giant soap opera didn't it? She reached the Sakura Tree where Misaki and her friends were waiting for her. She smiled weakly, "Let's go, before I change my mind." The nodded. Hotaru began to glow purple and rise into the air as did Ruka, except he was glowing blue. Misaki glanced at Mikan and her white wings began to beat against the air as she raised into the air. Mikan was the last one left. She glanced around her one last time and too began to lift off from the ground. She glanced behind her and saw a distant figure on the ground, watching her fly away. Natsume. She tore her eyes away and quickly caught up with the others.

She was going home, at last.

**--- Heaven ---**

The King of Heaven rose from his throne, his old, weary eyes wide as his two daughters pushed through the doors of the Castle hall. He was shaky on his feet and his wife, the Queen, helped him stand. "Misaki," he croaked, "Mikan. They are alright, they are finally back." The guards stared at the stunning, beautiful picture before them. The Royal family's two beautiful daughters glide down the carpet towards their father and mother.

"Papa!" Mikan broke the tranquility of all as she stumbled and ran all the way over to her father and flung herself at him. "Papa, papa, I've missed you so much! I've missed mama so much as well!" She burst into tears and sobbed into her father's clothes. "Papa, you look so old…I'm sorry, I'm sorry I broke the bells." Misaki came up behind her sister. "Mama…Narumi sensei said hi."

The King grinned, brushing his daughter's auburn hair, "That is all forgotten and forgiven now my dear. Misaki, dear, thank you for bringing her back. I guess we were the reason you broke the bells in the first place, right Mikan? Because we ignored you, you broke the bells. So really it is our fault. But I see your feathers are pure white again…so you completed your task." Mikan secretly smiled.

"I'll tell you all about him, papa, I promise," she giggled. _Natsume, wait for me._

That is all I can tell you now, my name is Mikan Sakura, this is my story. I can't tell you whether I kept being a good angel, or whether I saw Natsume again. But this is what I can tell you: at the end of every dark story…there is a light and a happy ending, you just have to take your first step and get off the train. My name is Mikan Sakura, I got off the train. This is just the beginning, I wonder what will come next.

**The End**

To be continued in Heaven on Earth


End file.
